


My Rebound, Hisoka!(TEMPORARY HIATUS )

by AmaraSessh



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: HisokaxIllumi, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Zoldyck Family - Freeform, hisoillu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraSessh/pseuds/AmaraSessh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua ran away from home with Alluka, Milluki is an otaku that wont leave his room for anything, and Kalluto is off playing with spiders. Since no one but Illumi seems to be doing their job right, Silva orders his eldest son to find a wife to bare his children. Only then would Illumi be considered head of the Zoldyck household. But where will Illumi find a woman that exceeds his family expectations? HisoIllu! Killugon!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter!</p>
<p>Warning: Slash/yaoi/male x male. It's rated T for now but future chapters will have sexual content.</p>
<p>TEMPORARY HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I put together when i was washing dishes one day and finally decided to put it into words. 'w' I hope you guys like it! I'm not a frequent updater so I'm sorry if I take weeks to update.

"Father, I'm only 25,"

"I'm aware of that, Illumi, and that's why we are having this conversation. You've reached the age where you're supposed to find a lovely young woman to settle with," Silva Zoldyck smiles at his expressionless son. Illumi had finally returned home after a month of serving client after client. Silva took the opportunity to sit his son down with him and his wife, Kikyo, to have a talk. The assassins are currently sitting on the couch in Silva's bed chambers, with Illumi sitting in between his parents.

"Do you really want me to settle, or is this about producing an heir?" Illumi asked bluntly with a tilt of his head.

"Am I that easy to read?" Silva chuckles.

"Silva, Dear, do we really need to pressure Illumi into this? After all we still need to focus on getting Killua and _It_ back home," Kikyo says. She rests her hand on her eldest son's shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Speaking of your brother, were you able to track him down, Illumi?"

"Killua and _It_ were last spotted at Heavens Arena by my Needlemen, I believe they went there to gain money. Killua left before I had the chance to reach him," Illumi explained. A small sigh escapes his lips. Illumi has been tracking down Killua ever since he took _It_ away a year in a half ago. The small assassin had been moving from city to city and was successful in covering up his tracks. Illumi had sent a number of his Needlemen throughout the globe to track down his little, rebellious, brother. They would occasionally spot Killua, but the boy would immediately eliminate Illumi's men and escape. "Father, I strongly believe that with the right push, Killua will open his eyes and embrace the person he is meant to be,"

"No matter what we do, Killua will never embrace his family and its way of making a living, I see that now," Silva states. His smile had long left his strong features and was now replaced with a small frown. "In the beginning, Killua was going through a resentful and rebellious phase. Like every parent, we disciplined him and expected his phase to pass. When I let him go venture off with his _friend,_ I knew their friendship wouldn't last... and yet, even when he separated from Gon, Killua still chose to abandon his family. Killua, although very young, is very mature for his age. He's able to take care of himself now, and who are we to force him into the family business? We aren't going to force Killua, especially when his rebellion could lead to the Zoldyck's destruction."

"Don't say that Dear, Killua will come around!" Kikyo more than cried. "Such talent can't be put to waste!"

"We will speak of this later, Kikyo," Silva says. "Right now, we are focusing on Illumi,"

Illumi narrows his eyes at his father. "Killua will come back, I'm sure of it," he said. He brushes his hair behind his ears. Illumi is sure he can persuade his brother with the right push. He can sense Killua was already near his breaking point. Just. One. Final. Shove. "Why are you consulting only me, what of Milluki and Kalluto? You haven't forgotten about them now, have you?"

"Milluki…" Silva takes a small pause, thinking well on his next set of words. "Milluki is a creative and cunning boy, but he isn't emotionally mature to carry out the Zoldyck name. We've neglected his up bringing and look at him now. He refuses to leave the mountain and spends most of his time doing who knows what in his bed chambers,"

"That can always change, I did say before that you and Mother spoil Milluki. I can train him once again from square one," Illumi tried to reason.

"Illumi, as sure as you are, there is no hope for that boy," Silva said, rather harshly.

Illumi glances at his mother, disappointed to see her not defend her own son and looking down in shame instead. Illumi finds it hard to believe that both his parents have lost faith in not only Killua, but Milluki as well. Though Illumi kept his attention mostly on Killua, because he's been so hard to deal with recently, the eldest brother had great faith in all his siblings. He just never knew that his parents would easily lose faith in them all.

"We know you mean well, Illumi, but you shouldn't waste your time," Kikyo adds, offering a forced smile. "Now, about Kalluto… he, um, she has been too occupied with the spiders. Plus, ever since she now identifies herself as a girl, she won't at all be able to produce an heir," Kikyo sighs a little devastated. Has she not been a good mother? She should have trained her boys harder like her and Silva did to Illumi. There's nothing she can do now…

"Kalluto is just in a phase," Illumi said.

"Phase or not, her wishes must be respected," Silva intervenes. "I hope that with our reasons, you understand why we are having this talk with you."

"I understand that you and Mother have so little hope for the heirs of this house," Illumi stood from the couch.

"Illumi!" Kikyo scolds.

"Milluki will find his potential, Kalluto will get out of his phase, and Killua will return," Illumi states. He was fed up with his parents looking down on his brothers. Annoyed and angry, Illumi accidentally made his nen known, something he typically does when angered. His aura was dark and threatening.

"And if they don't come around?" Silva asks. He stood up and looked down at his son. The older man released his own nen, rivaling his son's anger. "Will you let them be the reason for the Zoldyck's downfall?"

Both Zoldyck's men kept their eyes fixated on each other, not daring to look away. Kikyo just watched on the side, not intruding. She was actually having a field day at the moment, watching Illumi challenge his father like a true man. He is such a well brought up boy.

After a long moment of glaring at one another Illumi sighs and stored his nen away, his father doing the same. Silva knew Illumi would react this way. Illumi was over protective over his family, most importantly his younger siblings. He should be protective, for it is one of the first things Silva taught Illumi when he was small. Family is the only thing worth fighting for.

"Illumi," Silva starts to say as he places his hand on his sons shoulder. "I haven't lost hope in any of my sons. I know they are doing what makes them happy and as their father I must respect their wishes and support them... and I hope that what you're doing is making you happy."

"Understood," Illumi nods his head, completely ignoring his fathers last comment.

Silva nods his head before moving away from Illumi to go sit beside his wife. "Once you find a suitable wife, you will be the head of the house," Silva starts to say, going back to their original conversation. "Though you can't pick just any woman to be your wife, she must have three unique qualities," Silva extends three fingers out towards Illumi as he thoroughly explains three qualities his future wife must hold.

"I'll see who I can find," Illumi says before heading towards the door, "If you'll excuse me, I must continue serving clients."

Making his way through the hall, Illumi thought about his brothers once again. He's going to have to bring Kalluto back from the spiders and train him to the family's expectations. Speaking of training, Illumi's going to have to start training Milluki from square one once again. It really bothered the older sibling to hear his parents look down on his brothers. He's going to have to change that.

Looking through his phone, Illumi saw that his schedule was completely full. He's going to half to cut back on clients to focus on his family. His brothers come first after all. Illumi then receives a text message. Opening it, Illumi isn't surprised to read that a few of his Neddlemen were taken down by Killua once again. Illumi's going to have to take drastic measures.

Distracted by his thoughts, Illumi nearly bumps into someone large. With his instincts kicking in, Illumi immediately stops on his tracks and swiftly steps aside. "Milluki," Illumi says, quirking a small smile for his brother, "I didn't see you there, sorry about that."

"It's okay, Illumi-Niichan," Milluki says, forcing a small smile of his own.

Illumi's smile fades as quickly as it came. His brother hadn't mastered his nen, so his aura was all over the place. His aura demonstrated distress, concerning Illumi greatly. "Is something wrong, Milluki?"

"Huh? Oh no, nothing to worry about, Illumi-Niichan," Milluki assures, trying to dismiss the conversation by waving his hands over his face. "I'm just… I haven't gotten the-the thing I ordered in the mail yet," he says, which was an obviously lie to Illumi.

"Whatever is bothering you, it better not be serious and involve the family, otherwise I'll have to force you to tell me what's wrong," Illumi stressed.

Milluki flinched from the harshness in his eldest brother's voice. "It's nothing serious, I swear!" Milluki tried to convince.

Illumi nods his head, understandingly. That's when a thought occurred to him. "Milluki, I have a favor to ask of you,"

"What is it?" Milluki asks, raising both his brows in surprise. Illumi never asks him for favors before. This must be serious.

Illumi pulls out a box from his pants pocket and opens it. "These are a few of my needles," Illumi says as he pulls out one of the silver needles from the box. The needles were an inch tall, as thin as paper, and flexible. "Can you put a tracking device on these?"

"Sure, but what for?" Milluki asks, receiving the box and needle from Illumi. He inspects the needle. This might be a challenge for Milluki. Creating such a small tracking device will be a challenge.

"I'm having trouble keeping up with Killua,"

"Oh…" Milluki's brows furrow in annoyance. The sound of Killua's name is enough to put Milluki in a bad mood. Killua has always been the favorite of the family and Milluki is not sure why since his brother was an odd ball. Even now when he's abandoned the family, Killua is still the favorite. It sickens Milluki to no end.

"Stop being upset," Illumi scolds, breaking the other out of his thoughts, "please try to fix your relationship with Killua, you're brothers, so start acting like it." Milluki's aura was all over the place whenever Illumi mentioned their younger brother, and Illumi is still confused as to why Killua was such a bother to Milluki.

"How could you defend him after everything he's done?!" Milluki asks. "He's ran away from home, nearly killed me and Mama, and he took _It_ away! So why do you guys-" Milluki bit his tongue to keep himself from blurting out the rest of his words.

"Why do we what, Milluki?" Illumi asks with a tilt of his head.

Milluki swallows the lump in his throat, "…why do you still insist on bringing him back home?" Milluki asked instead, not wanting to ask his original question.

"…Because he's family, Milluki," Illumi answered. He roughly ruffles Milluki's hair. "Family always comes first, Milluki, and since Killua is our brother it's our job as Aniki's to guide our younger siblings, do you understand?"

"…Yeah," the younger nodded his head.

Illumi saw how Milluki's aura relaxed but still had a negative atmosphere towards it. The younger will get over it soon. "How long will it take you to make the tracking device?" Illumi asks.

"It will probably take me two months or three," Milluki says, putting the box of needles away in his pocket.

Illumi nods his head in understanding. "The sooner the better, I'll make sure to reward you with your favorite treats," Illumi says. The older sibling was surprised to see Illumi's aura brighten in appreciation but then suddenly change to displeasure. Milluki was acting real strange today.

"That's alright, Illumi-nichan," Milluki says, half smiling at his brother. "Do you know where Grandfather is?"

"… He's in his bed chambers," Illumi says, directing his index finger towards where his grandfather's room was.

"Thanks," Milluki nods before walking past Illumi and waving his hand goodbye. "I'll message you my progress on the tracking device, see you later Illumi-nichan,"

"Alright…" Illumi kept his eyes on his brother. Milluki seemed very troubled. Illumi's going to have to check back on him later. Illumi made his way through the halls and went through his contact list on his phone. If Illumi's going to piece his family back together then he's going to need help with serving his clients, and Illumi could only think of one person for help.

Illumi dialed the number on his screen and pressed the phone against his ear, waiting for the other to answer. The phone rang once, twice, three times before finally picking up. "My, my, I didn't expect you to ever call me, this must be urgent~" Hisoka's smooth voice said through the other line.

"Are you free tonight," Illumi asks bluntly.

"I am, lets meet in the usual spot, say seven?"


	2. Chapter 2: Love Is Something Even An Assassin Can't Avoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi comes to Hisoka, telling him of his troubles at home. What type of advice will Hisoka give the young assassin on dating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! I tried to make it as humorous as possible so tell me if I got you to laugh or not! I also forgot to mention that this story might have the slightest OOC. I'm trying so hard to stay into character but, ahg, Illumi is so hard to do that with.
> 
> Enjoy!

"A wife?" Hisoka asks with a small snicker. Illumi to find a wife, as in, actually date someone? The assassin barely socialized with people outside his family. It took Hisoka so much pleading for Illumi to consider saving his number in Illumi's contacts. Illumi is a tough nut to crack. Hisoka is going to have to stay informed with how Illumi's dates go. The sadist is sure he will get a good laugh out of it.

"Refrain from laughing," Illumi warned with a bit of annoyance in his tone. The assassin was already fed up with having to find a suitable woman to wed; he doesn't want to deal with this Hisoka's taunting. "It's already troublesome enough, I didn't tell you my dilemma to make a joke out of it,"

"I'm sorry, I'll stop," Hisoka apologized. He took a deep breath to compose himself and let it all out in a sigh. "So," he stirs his drink around in his hand, "do you have a woman in mind?"

"I don't," Illumi answers. He rests his elbow on the table and rests his chin on his hand. Hisoka and Illumi were currently at a bar, Padokea's Exotic Flavors, not too far from Heavens Arena, a usual spot they would meet when discussing money related matters. "With all the clients I'm serving and my searching for Killua, I don't have any time to conquest a woman, not to mention the type of woman that fits my families expectations,"

"And what are those expectations?" Hisoka asks. He raises his drink up towards his lips. "Let me guess, she has to have some sort of knowledge in combat and have no mercy for those she kills?"

"You're close, she must follow three rules in order to hold the Zoldyck name," Illumi, with his free hand, makes a fist and extends his index finger. "One, she must be merciless, skilled in combat, and have already mastered her Nen. Once we're closely acquainted, not meaning marriage, I must train her the Zoldyck way. That means introducing her to all sorts of torture, training her till her body aches, all sorts of things I'm not going to get too into detail with,"

"I see," Hisoka takes a sip of his drink, "the thought alone is getting me excited~ How would you torture her? With a whip, poison, or your needles? I gotta say, Illumi, I never knew your family was into that type of kink~"

"-Two." Illumi interrupts, not paying any mind to Hisoka's teasing and continuing his explanation. He pulls out his thumb to join his index finger. "She must be willing to throw away her old life to start her new life as a Zoldyck. She will have to forget her other family and friends due to the reason that they will be in the way of her and her duties as a Zoldyck. She will have to give herself one hundred percent to her new family,"

Hisoka lets out a loud whistle, impressed with the second trait. "That might be a little hard, unless you luckily find someone who's antisocial,"

"Those types of people typically have an odd feature to them," Illumi adds.

"That's true… you do have a strange brother complex," Hisoka mocked. He smirked and averts his eyes away from Illumi's cold glare. It's always fun to tease the assassin like this, emotionless or not, Hisoka always manages to get under the man's skin.

"Three," Illumi then says, still glaring at the sadist magician. He brings out his middle finger to join his index and thumb. "When we have our children, she will be willing to allow us to train our future heirs into the assassin of tomorrow. No holding back or hesitation, or else she will be immediately terminated from our family," Illumi watched as Hisoka's brows scrunch together in thought. Hisoka then cups his own chin. Is Hisoka actually uncomfortable with the last rule? Illumi expected Hisoka to not really give a damn about how his family functions. The assassin straightens his back and rests both arms on the table. "As uncomfortable as you are with this new found knowledge on my family, that's how things are in order to bring up the perfect breed of assassins,"

"Huh?" Hisoka gives Illumi a confused look. He immediately smiles. "Oh no, I wasn't thinking much of it," he explains, "I was actually thinking about a bunch of little Illumi's running around and wreaking havoc, adorable ne~?"

Illumi rolls his eyes before averting his gaze elsewhere. To think he actually thought Hisoka was uncomfortable, no, the sadists was just thinking about his future children. Illumi sighs, wishing that he had someone other then Hisoka to assist him with his issue., what do they even call those types of people again?

"Hey, don't ignore me," Hisoka sulks. "So why are you telling me this anyway? Could it be Illumi is actually coming to me for dating advice?" Hisoka asks, knowing that the answers is most likely something else, but still a sadist can dream.

"Yeah right," Illumi scorns. "I have a busy schedule for the next month and need of your assistance,"

"Oh?" Hisoka asks, grinning from ear to ear. "Who will I be targeting?"

"I'll send you the information through email with instructions, you pick out who you want to target," Illumi answers. He takes a sip of his own drink. "I'll pay you for your services, oh and please try to follow instructions, I don't want to lose money,"

"Kay!" Hisoka cheered, feeling somewhat excited. He's been feeling bored for the past few weeks. Playing assassin might actually be the excitement he's be looking for. Hisoka glances at Illumi and stares him up and down. He can't help but wonder who Illumi will marry. Not to mention, he can't help but wonder HOW Illumi will flirt. Illumi is very handsome and incredibly smart, but does he have the skills? Does the assassin even know how to seduce a woman? There's only one way to find out. "Say," Hisoka starts, making the other glace at him, "how do you plan on flirting with a woman?"

"Huh?" Illumi mouthed, not really sure how to answer Hisoka's question.

"Seducing, Illumi, how will you seduce your ideal woman?" he asks curiously.

"I'm not planning on finding one," Illumi answered while brushing his hair long over his shoulder.

"Really? Then what's the reason behind clearing your schedule?" Hisoka asks, assuming that Illumi needed a free schedule in order to date.

"I need to devote some of my time to my brothers," Illumi says, not wanting to go into further detail.

"Which ones? Kalluto is still serving the spiders and Killua disappeared, how many brothers do you have?"

"I have three, not including _It_ ," Illumi says, "refrain from asking anymore questions about my family, they will not be answered,"

"Alright, alright, but are you really not going to find a woman, will you go against your fathers wishes?" Hisoka ponders.

"I suppose I'll try to find someone, to humor my father," Illumi says with a sigh, taking another sip of his drink.

"How will you do it?" Hisoka continued to ask, unintentionally leaning in closer towards Illumi.

"Will you drop it?" Illumi asks, glaring at the dangerously close sadist.

"Come on, at least show me what you got!" Hisoka begs. He visibly grins toothily when Illumi sighs in defeat.

"Stay here then," Illumi says as he gets up from his seat and walks away.

"Where are you going?" Hisoka asks as his eyes follow Illumi. He leaves without a word, leaving Hisoka to wonder if the assassin would come back or just leave him. Illumi has done it before in the past so it wouldn't be a surprise.

Hisoka took a sip of his drink, only to be disappointed by the lack of liquid going down his throat. Since when had he finished his drink? Hisoka glances at Illumi's half full glass, the assassin wouldn't mind Hisoka taking a sip now would he? Hisoka took the glass without a second thought and took a small sip.

The sadist thought back on his time at Heavens Arena. Like usual, there were no worthy opponents for him to play with but Hisoka continued challenging people. He needs to earn money one way or another. The only person Hisoka was really looking forward to fighting with was Killua, and that was about a week or two ago. Hisoka was very curious to see how far Killua had advanced in his combat and nen so he approached the boy.

The boy had definitely changed Hisoka noted; he probably went through a growths spurt. The ex-assassin almost reached Hisoka's shoulder, his once skinny frame was slightly broader with well-defined muscles, his hair was still wild like it always has been except its now at shoulders length, and his blue eyes seem to have lost their glow. Hisoka could see the teen was exhausted, pained, and was on the verge of falling apart. Not that the sadist was worried, but if Killua's troubles is getting in the way of his training then Hisoka would be wasting his time waiting for his fruit to ripen.

As soon as Hisoka approached Killua the boy immediately took a defensive stance and stood protectively over his sister, much like he use to do with Gon. Hisoka merely chuckled and casually spoke with the teen. Of course it was difficult since Killua spoke with sneers and sassy remarks. Killua of course rejected Hisoka's offer to battle, reason being that Hisoka might be working with Illumi in trying to find him and Alluka. Another reason was because Killua wasn't going to stay long in Heaven's Arena, he was just there to make a quick buck. Disappointed, Hisoka waves the sibling's goodbye but not before asking about Gon. Hisoka noticed the teen tense up for a short second before answering in a cold, deadpan, voice, _"Gon is fine… he's with his father now."_

If Hisoka didn't know better, he'd say Killua and Gon are having trouble. Hisoka's going to have to pay Gon a visit one of these days. The boy is pretty open so maybe he'll get information on what's troubling Killua. If there isn't anything Hisoka likes more than battling, it's hearing good gossip. Besides, it's been a while since Hisoka saw his little Gon. Maybe he too has gone through a growths spurt. Of course Hisoka kept this information hidden from Illumi. Only the heavens know what the assassin would do if he found out his dear brother was hurt because of little Gon-

"-Excuse me?" Hisoka was brought out of his thoughts by Illumi's voice. It had an odd, silky, tone to it. Hisoka glances at the suppose assassin and froze on the spot. Illumi's long, black, hair is now dark brown and at ears length with choppy bangs brushed to its side, his wide lifeless eyes were more relaxed and had a small glow to them, and his buttoned up dark blue crop top was exposing Illumi's collarbone. The younger man looked, delectable. "Is this seat taken?"

The magician suppressed the laughter dying to come out of his body and answers, "by all means."

Illumi nods his head in appreciation before sitting, closely, beside Hisoka. He quickly took notice that Hisoka took his drink without permission. The assassin will have to make Hisoka pay for doing such a thing without his permission. For now Illumi will let it sly. "Are you alone?" Illumi asks in his best flirtatious tone.

"Actually, I'm waiting for a friend," Hisoka says, playing along with Illumi's little game. Hisoka smiles cutely and brushes a nonexistent strand of hair behind his ear. "Though I believe he died on his way to the restroom. Illumi is taking an awful long time in there, maybe he has stomach problems," Hisoka smiles wider at the slight of Illumi holding back a scowl. Instead there was an annoyed twitch of Illumi's left eyebrow. It's so easy to bother the assassin.

"He sounds like a charming man," Illumi says with slightly narrowed eyes. He lets his features relax before continuing. "Well, aside from your friend, let's talk about you," Illumi places his cool hand over Hisoka's equally cold one. He cups the sadists hand in his and brought it up to his lips, "from across the bar, you seemed like a unique creature," he says before pecking Hisoka's hand.

"Oh stop it," Hisoka chuckles as he covers his face with his free hand, feigning embarrassment. He was surprised by Illumi's actions. He didn't think Illumi even knew how to be polite.

"No need to be flustered," Illumi brings Hisoka's hand down, but doesn't let go. He begins to rub small circles over Hisoka's hand with his thumb. "I should be the flustered one since I'm in the presence of a divine person,"

"You flatter me, kind stranger," Hisoka says with a shy smile. He places his free hand over Illumi's soft one. "Funny, I didn't catch your name,"

"Call me Gittarackur," Illumi says, using his disguise name. "May I ask your name?"

"Hisoka," the sadists answers.

"Hisoka, what a lovely name," Illumi compliments, "so tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" Hisoka asks with a tilt of his head. For the first time ever Hisoka is blown away by Illumi. He never knew the assassin was so smooth. Illumi will find a wife in no time. He doesn't see how Illumi could possibly screw up.

"Why don't you start by telling me about your day? How did you start your morning?" Hisoka was about ready to answer before Illumi adds, "did you take a regular daily shower today? Because you smell lovely,"

"Huh? Come again?" Hisoka asks, not sure if he heard Illumi quite right.

"You know, your eyes are dazzling," Illumi continues.

"Ah… are they really?" Hisoka brushes off Illumi's earlier statement. Did Illumi really question him on whether or not he bathed? That was odd. Maybe Hisoka didn't hear him right?

"I was going to wait until the end of the night to kiss you but…" Illumi moves even closer to the sadist and places his hand on Hisoka's cheek. Hisoka's eyes widen in surprise, liking very much where this is going. Illumi never allowed Hisoka to touch him without consent before, nor did he let Hisoka sit this physically close. "…But your eyes are so mesmerizing, they're drawing me to you," Illumi says in a small whisper, not breaking eye contact with Hisoka.

"They are…?" Hisoka asks, finding himself speechless but not because he's swoon away by Illumi's words, but because he can't believe the person before him is Illumi. Such a lifeless, serious guy can actually turn a full 180 and be like this, seductive and charming? Hisoka was going to lean in to kiss Illumi, of course to bother the assassin, until-

"-They are," Illumi nods, "they're beautiful and soft… they certainly don't show bloodlust, that's something a child, specifically an heir, should be able to look at and feel comfort with."

"What…? Illumi!" Hisoka groans. He pulls away from the confused assassin and face palms himself. "What was that?"

"What?" Illumi asks, not quite sure what Hisoka means. He moves away from his close proximity with Hisoka.

"They don't show bloodlust? That's something a child should feel comfortable with?"Hisoka questions, repeating Illumi's earlier words, "are you trying to freak me out? Let me tell you, it takes a lot more than that to freak me out." Hisoka shook his head in disapproval, "you were doing so well up until now."

"I'm just stating what I see and making clear of what I'm after," Illumi answers. He rests his elbow on the table and rests his chin on his hand. "I don't see anything wrong with that,"

"You're being too blunt," Hisoka crosses his arms and rests them on the table. "You can't just come up to a woman and tell her right away your looking for a wife to have your kids; it will result in her walking away completely creeped out,"

"How else will I find a wife with the same intentions as me?" Illumi asks. He reaches his free hand up towards his temple and pulls out a long needle hidden by his hair. Illumi's hair immediately began to grow back to its natural length and change back to its natural color. Illumi reaches for another needle he had hidden in his other temple and pulls out, his eyes going back to their natural wide, lifeless, selves. "I don't plan on wasting my time if the women I date don't have the same intentions,"

"You know that a relationship takes time, right?" Hisoka sighs. He can't believe he's teaching Illumi the morals of a successful relationship. He knew the assassin's young life was based on training and such, but didn't his dear parents teach him a thing or two about love? Does Illumi even know about… the birds and the bees? "Hadn't your parents explained to you how relationships work? How do you think your parents were able to establish their marriage?"

"Well..." Illumi thought back on the conversation he had with his Grandfather, Zeno.

Illumi was about eight years old at the time and his Grandfather decided to share with him the story about his parents. Of course Illumi would have rather continued training his Nen, but his Grandfather thought his grandson needed a small break since Illumi spent most of his time self-training _._

_"The story about your parents isn't like those romantic fairy tales you'd see in movies… though I doubt you've seen many movies, Illumi,"_ Zeno chuckles before continuing his story. _"Long ago, when your father was about fourteen, a family of manipulators were targeted by a number of men. This family was known for their unique Nen abilities and were suspected of many crimes I won't get too into detail with. Of course we Zoldyck's were acquaintances with them and would occasionally cooperate with each other. We offered our help and even lowered the amount of pay to exterminate their attackers, but being the prideful family they were, they refused our offer-_

_"Do to their negligence; almost the whole family was wiped out, all accept for a father and his little girl, Kikyo. Kikyo at the time was ten years old or so and had already mastered her Nen. When her father approached us with her one stormy night, the two were badly injured; Kikyo was unconscious in his arms with her eyes bloody and wounded. Her father more than pleaded for us to take her in and even offered a large sum of money he had hidden away. As you can see, I accepted his offer and took the little girl in. He disappeared soon after, never to be heard of again. When Kikyo finally awoke, we told her of her family's misfortune and she understandably went into a depressive state, refusing to speak with anyone…_

_"Then one night, when I was going to check on Kikyo, I heard the sound of laughing coming from her room. To my surprise, Silva, your father, was the one making her laugh. Maybe it was because he longed for another child's company or because he felt sympathy for Kikyo, I will never know what had drawn Silva to her. Soon after, something blossomed between them and that's how the two came to be, and I'm sure you're wondering why I'm telling you this story. Well, Illumi, the saying goes, sometimes love may come to you in the most unexpected places; you don't always have to seek it out. Someday you'll find a lovely lady to make you happy like your mother does to your father. I doubt very much that your parents will tell you about their love story, but I'm just telling you what I know so you can be prepared. Expect the unexpected when it comes to love, Illumi, because love is something even an assassin can't avoid."_

"Well… they had a complicating beginning, never mind them," Illumi said, waving his hand to dismiss the topic. "So, Hisoka, how do you know all this information about relationships?"

"Believe it or not, I go on plenty of dates, Illumi," Hisoka stated, as a matter of fact. "I also read a lot of books and watch a few movies on romance,"

"Really?" Illumi's brows rise in surprise, "I never imagined you to be into books or movies, let alone be into the genre romance."

"Just things I do on my spare time, also I'm not into romance, I just like to critic them but that's beside the point," Hisoka turns his being towards Illumi, giving him his full attention. "You need to improve on your flirting skills, let's start over,"

Illumi nods his head and was about ready to place his needles back on the sides of his head until Hisoka stops him, telling him that it wasn't necessary to change appearance. Illumi shrugs and sticks his two needles through his crop top. "So tell me, where did I make my mistake?"

"For starters," Hisoka says, "you were doing well until you asked if I took a regular daily shower,"

"What's wrong with asking that? It's a necessity for one to shower regularly,"

"I'm aware of that, but people would like to keep their personal hygiene private, especially woman,"

"How will I know if they take care of themselves properly or not? I will not waste my time with a person who's hygienically incompetent," Illumi scoffs. He isn't a neat freak or anything, but he would like to have a decent woman who knows how to keep herself clean.

Hisoka squints his eyes at Illumi and frowns; the assassin seriously needs to relax one of these days. "Just don't ask such personal questions, instead ask about her! Get her to talk about herself! If there's one thing woman love is talking about their likes and dislikes,"

Illumi cups his own chin for a moment in thought. "...So tell me about yourself," Illumi says, putting on a show again for the sadist, "what do you enjoy? What do you dislike?"

"Good, good," Hisoka nods his head and smiles in triumph, thinking that he's gotten through to Illumi.

"Where are you from? What's your family like? Does your family have a history of genetic disorders that may be passed on to your children? Tell me everything!"

Hisoka's eye twitches, teaching Illumi will be harder then he thought. "You're lucky you're attractive, oh, and it wouldn't kill you to smile now would it?"

Illumi shrugs before reaching for his drink. He cringes at the fact that he almost forgot that Hisoka drank from his glass. "You're paying for my drink," Illumi sneers before getting up. "Well I'm off, keep me updated on the missions you carry out and if they're successful or not,"

"Wait a moment," Hisoka stands up from his seat, "I'm just curios to know how you learned to flirt this way."

"Sometimes my job calls for it, my clients are specific on how they want me to carry out my missions," Illumi crosses his arms, "though I don't do much since my looks alone manage to win my victims over,"

"Well aren't we cocky," Hisoka chuckles. He leans closer to Illumi. "Don't be afraid to message me if you need help on your dates, I'm looking forward to your messages," Hisoka whispers before leaving a feather like kiss on Illumi's cheek.

Illumi's eyes slightly widen in surprise and subconsciously strikes his claw like nails towards Hisoka's middle. The Sadist dodged the attack and leaps a few feet away from Illumi. The assassin stares at the smiling man.

"Until then," Hisoka waves goodbye before making his way to the bartender and paying for his drinks.

"Hisoka," Illumi sighs, "I hope someone pays me to assassinate you one day." Shaking his head in disapproval, Illumi makes his way out the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the small Headcanon I wrote for Silva and Kikyo? It was my friends Idea and I thought It was too cute not to include! Also, you know what they say, grandparents are wise when it comes to advice :3 Leave your thoughts on what you think will happen next! The next chapter will be Killugon!
> 
> ALSO NOTE that I broke my laptop finally so I have no idea when the nest update will be. Until then!


	3. Chapter 3: Nen powered wrist watches and the Birth place of Nen (KilluGon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is fed up with having to deal with Illumi's Needlemen. It's gotten so out of hand that he's even forgotten his own Birthday! Alluka had to be the one to remind him. What did she get him as a Birthday present? Gon just woke up from a nightmare! It was about Killua. Why didn't Killua respond to him? Did he have such a dream because he misses his dear friend, or is it something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! So I've had a busy two weeks! I had to babysit for this family outside of my city(A favor for my grandma). I had to play with them, feed them, and shower them while the parents were at Disney land with their eldest daughter. Anyway! I'm back in my home town! I got some money to be able to buy a laptop soooo cross your fingers that I get one next week!(I'm using my little sisters laptop btw!) During my time babysitting I've been jotting down notes on what to write for this chapter and boooom here it is! I hope you like it! It's a KilluGon Chapter so feel free to read and comment or just skip it to wait for the next chapter, which will be HisoIllu.
> 
> By the way, I hope you don't mind I made the boys follow the age of the manga. I was going to make them 16 originally but then I thought, Nahhh too old! So they are both fifteen here.
> 
> NOTE*  
> Italicization: Inner thoughts  
> Bold: Nen words.  
> Bold and/or underline: text message/reading instructions  
> Italicization and this "~~~": someone is having a dream

The being fell knees first onto the wet, cool, grass. It twitches in place a few times before collapsing completely on its side, spilling its bloody essence onto the earth's surface. A cool breeze blew against the ex-assassin's wild, silver, hair as said teenager turns to face the being he's killed. He held a large needle in his right hand and a severed head in the other. He sighs before tossing the severed head beside the fallen body.

"That's the seventh one," Killua mumbles to himself, counting the number of Needlemen he's killed in the past hour. He sighs to himself before crossing his arms.

Illumi, his eldest brother, seems to have doubled his number of Neddlemen. Killua has killed more than twenty of Illumi's men in the past three days. This is getting out of hand.

Killua stares at the fairly large needle he pulled out of the man's skull. He cringes in disgust. He hates it so much, the fact that Illumi uses innocent people to chase after Killua. These people had a life once, family and friends to go home to, and a bright future. All that has gone down the drain because of Illumi's desires. This sickens Killua to no end. This is the whole reason why he quit being an assassin and ran away from home. He hates killing the innocent for money. Killua just wanted to live a normal life like everyone else. A life where he isn't forced or manipulated to do others bidding. No. He just wants to live peacefully with his sister, Alluka, and his… friends.

Killua narrows his eyes before shaking his head from the unwanted thoughts. An exhausted sigh escapes his lips as he walks over to the fallen being. He gives the man a silent prayer, something he's picked up on doing for each one of Illumi's victims, before making his way back to the small cabin he and his sister were sheltering in. Killua didn't even bother to check himself over for any blood possibly splattered on him. He knew there was none. Throughout the months of fighting Needlemen after Needlemen, Killua came up with the decision of thoroughly training daily in fear of Illumi sending a stronger Needleman after him and Alluka. He's done so before in the past but Killua managed to terminate Illumi's puppet without getting too badly injured. Now the ex-assassin is more skilled with his combat and has exceeded in speed. He's stronger than he ever was back then.

He has Illumi to thank really, though Killua will never show his gratitude. He will show Illumi his thanks next time they meet by demonstrating his new found skills on his eldest brother. Killua knows he will have to face Illumi one day, and when that day comes Killua will have to fight his brother. An unavoidable fight that's destined to happen sooner or later. He and Illumi will duel for probably hours until one of them has… perished.

The thought alone made uncomfortable shivers run up Killua's spine. His chest tightens almost painfully. If Killua were to lose his battle with Illumi then what's to happen to Alluka? She will surely be locked away, never to see daylight again. Killua's going to make sure Alluka is somewhere far, safe, and in good hands. If something were to happen to Killua, at least he'll pass knowing Alluka is safe and sound. Killua would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. He's terrified! He didn't fear death for it's something everyone will one day meet. What Killua fears is his brother. The ex-assassin doubts he's close to being Illumi's equal, his brother is far more powerful and advanced, but still Killua must try his best. If the Gods are on his side that day then Killua will defeat Illumi… He will succeed in defeating Illumi and killing him in cold blood… kill his brother…. his own blood.

Killua once again shook his head as he opens the door to the cabin. He silently made his way inside while closing the door behind him. No matter what he does, no matter how hard he tries, no matter how many times he tries to stop his thoughts from running, Killua can't remove what his family has drilled into his head since he was an infant. The slightest thought Killua has on fighting his sibling, his subconscious would remind him that killing a family member is the worst sin he could ever commit.

Killua approaches the small bundle sleeping inside a purple sleeping bag. He watched his younger sisters calm face and listens to her gentle snores. Regardless of what he was taught since infancy, family or not, Illumi will have to be killed. Even if Killua will mentally be destroyed from his own actions, it must be done for Alluka's sake.

"Alluka," Killua calls out silently. He carefully grips his younger sibling's shoulder and gently shakes her.

"Hm," Alluka groans in protest before finally opening her sleepy eyes. "Onii-Chan?" She asks as her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. She saw a figure hover before her, a figure she can only assume to be Killua.

Killua nods and warmly smiles at her. "We have to leave now,"

Alluka nods back before yawning and stretching her arms and legs. She sits up on her sleeping bag and looks out the broken window. It was a moonless night with hundreds of stars adorning the sky. Alluka frowns wondering if Killua slept at all that night. The days and nights were usually like this, with both siblings traveling, Killua training daily, and Killua on his guard twenty-four seven. Killua hardly catches a wink of sleep now. Alluka knows her older brother was thoroughly trained and can handle a few sleepless nights, but Killua is already at his peak. He had large bags under his eyes and has become more forgetful. Her brother would even forget to eat and would go a whole day with his stomach empty. The little girl had to force feed her sibling in fear that he would starve himself to death. Oh how Alluka wished she was skilled in some kind of combat like her brother, Killua. Then she can defend herself instead of letting Killua carry the burden of protecting a nuisance like her. The only thing Alluka has mastered is immunity to most poisons. She was never trained further than that.

"Onii-Chan, did you sleep at all tonight?" She asks, turning her attention towards her sibling.

"I did," Killua lies through an assuring voice. He places his hand on top of Alluka's head and ruffles her already messy hair. "Don't worry too much about it, Alluka,"

"Okay." The younger sibling widely smiles in relief and satisfaction, not being able to see through Killua's lie. She pulls out of her sleeping bag and begins to roll it up to store away in her bag.

Killua watched his sister prepare to travel through tired eyes. Alluka, although still young, is very bright for her age. Maybe it was because she's a Zoldyck? Killua furrows his brows. No matter how much he hates the thought of it, Killua's going to have to show Alluka how to defend herself. She's growing into a woman now. Killua doesn't want any pervert to take advantage of his precious sister… Also, even if Killua promised he'd protect Alluka and Nanika, he knows he won't always be there. She will have to fend for herself if push comes to shove.

"Onii-Chan?"

Killua slightly jumps from the sound of his name breaking him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"I said Happy Birthday, Onii-Chan!" Alluka cheers with a toothy grin. She held a large paper bag in front of her. "This is for you, sorry, I didn't have time to wrap it,"

"Birthday…?" Killua was dumbfounded. They were in the month of July already? When did that happen? All the stress of worrying about Illumi has gotten Killua's schedule all messed up. He could have sworn it was May. He actually forgot his Birthday… Well, it's not unusual for Killua to forget about his own Birthday. His family never celebrated nor acknowledged his special day. The only gifts Killua ever got on his Birthday was a small wrapped up box on his night stand with a card saying, "enjoy your day, Killua." The box had foreign chocolate inside it, hence being the reason for Killua's sweet tooth. Killua received the same gift every year on his birthday and even on Christmas. Killua never found out who was the one leaving the chocolates for him every year, though he has an idea that it was Gotoh. Gotoh always gave him chocolate coins whenever Killua asked for some. Killua just wishes he knew who the person was to thank them for remembering about his Birthday.

"Thank you, Alluka," he says in gratitude before receiving the paper bag. "When did you find the time to get me a present?"

"That's a secret," Alluka giggles.

Killua, although still confused, chuckles. "Thank you for remembering about me," he thanked again as he pat his sisters head.

"You're welcome, now open it!" Alluka orders, leaning in closer to Killua to see the look on his face for when he opens his gift. The darkness was making it pretty hard for her to see.

Killua chuckles at her impatiences and opens the bag from the top. He reaches his hand inside and pulls out the first thing he grabbed. A wide smile spreads on Killua's cheeks when he was greeted with a chocolate bar. His stomach rumbles quietly in hunger. When was the last time he ate properly? Oh well, this could be his midnight snack!

"The chocolate bar and drawing is from Nanika," Alluka explains, fidgeting in anticipation.

"Drawing?" Killua questions. He looks inside the bag and surely there was a folded up piece of paper inside it. He pulls that out second and unfolds the drawing. It was kind of hard to tell what he was looking at since it's so dark. He can make out three, or maybe four, figures standing hand in hand with each other with a bridge drawn above them? Or was it a rainbow? Although his eyes were trained to see in the dark, there are some things Killua can't make out one hundred percent well. Either way, Killua loves the kind gesture. "It's beautiful, Nanika, thank you,"

"Nanika is sleeping, thank her in the morning," Alluka places her index finger on her lips, telling Killua to lower his voice.

Killua nods his head in understanding. He places the drawing and chocolate bar inside his pockets. He reached for the final object inside the bag and pulls out a palm sized blue box. "What's this?"

"Open it!" Alluka orders, already impatient.

Shrugging his shoulder, Killua opens the box. His eyes widen. "A wrist watch?"

"Yes!" Alluka smiles toothily. "Onii-Chan hasn't been sleeping or eating properly, so I thought this watch can help remind you when to eat. It even has a timer to let you sleep a certain amount of hours."

"Really?" Killua chuckles. His sister is so thoughtful. "Thank you, Alluka," he says for the third time. "Here, help me place it on," he says, removing the watch from it's box and handing it to Alluka.

"Okay!" Alluka eagerly takes the gift from Killua's hand and helps lock it onto his, right, wrist. "And… Done!" She cheers, liking the way the watch looked on her brother… Well, liking at least what she thinks it looks like on him. It's still too dark for her to tell.

Killua brings his wrist closer to his face and inspects the watch. It had a comfortable silver band, the case surrounding the watch itself was dark blue with the center being silver, and the watch's arrows were thin with a round end. The center of the watch was just a regular watch, numbers surrounding it from one to twelve with two small boxes inside it. One box having the number seven in it, probably meaning the day's date, and another box with the letters AM in it. What Killua found strange about the watch is that it's blue case had three rings. The first ring, closest to the watch, had a box all the way above the number twelve with the word July in it. The second ring had a zero above the boxed July, and it goes by tens all they around reaching to 190. That was probably for the timer Alluka mentioned. The third and final ring had horizontal boxes parallel to each other. The first box on the left read the number twenty and the second box on the far right read fifteen, probably meaning the year. On the side of the watch, on it's left side, it had three twistable crowns and a button, on the right side of the watch it only had one crown. This watch must have cost a fortune!

"Oi, how much did you spend on this, Alluka? It looks pricey!" Killua asks. He furrows his brows at Alluka in disapproval. She shouldn't be wasting her money on something expensive as this for Killua. It's her money and she should waste it on herself.

"I'm not suppose to tell you how much your present was," Alluka scolds.

"Alluka." Killua warns.

Alluka flinches from the tone in her brother's voice and sighs. "I found it cheap at a thrift store, the last owner of the watch didn't know how to use it since it requires Nen. I thought you would like it since you know how to use Nen. Anyway, it was cheap, i promise!"

"It requires Nen?" Killua turns his wrist in different angles to see if there's anything extra to the watch that he missed. When he saw nothing, Killua then resorted to using his Nen. First he uses **GYO** , concentrating a large portion of his aura around his eyes, to check if the watch had any concealed aura on it, **IN**. There was a small portion of aura hidden on each one of the watch's crowns and button. Killua twists one of the crowns, making the watch's big arrow twist around, nothing happened. He then clicked on the button, and again, nothing happened.

"There's instructions on how to use it in the box," Alluka then says, squinting her eyes in the darkness to see what Killua was doing. She could only guess if Killua was actually using his aura or not.

Killua looks back at the box and sure enough there was a small paper sticking out of it. He grabs the box and closes it with the instructions inside. "We'll see what it does in the morning, it's too dark to read the instructions anyway," Killua says before tossing Alluka the box. "Put it away in your bag, I'll wait for you outside to leave, okay?"

"Okay, Happy Birthday, Killua!"

Killua nods his head before diving down to hug his sister. "Thank you," he whispered before pulling away and making his way out the door. He leaves the door wide open and leans against the wall outside. A large smile was plastered on his face. Alluka is so thoughtful and caring. She truly has made Killua happy as the days go by. He looks at his new wrist watch. Despite twisting and fidgeting with the watch's crowns, it still had the correct time on it. It was two in the morning. Killua's going to have to find another spot to let Alluka sleep for the night. " _Alluka, you really didn't need to buy me a watch, I could have used my phone's timer instead,"_ Killua thought to himself, letting a small chuckle leave his lips. She's always puts Killua first before her desires.

Killua looks up at the night sky and marbles at the twinkling stars. He promised himself that he would not let his thoughts wander, but once in a while isn't too bad, right? He looks straight at the brightest star in the sky. It reminded him of that specific person. It was the brightest star, twinkling gently in the sky while all the other stars seem to be drawn by it's light. It was just like him, his first friend. He too had a bright light that draws everyone to him. He even managed to light up the darkness Killua use to be in. "Gon…" Killua sighs, letting his smile turn into a frown, "it's a lovely night tonight… I wish you can see."

Alluka stood by the door, not daring to bother Killua and his thoughts. She furrows her brows at the sound of Gon's name. She can tell her brother was still troubled by that person. Gon. He's all Killua thinks about, and he's the reason why Killua halfheartedly smiles. Alluka doesn't resent Gon, she is grateful to him. He was able to make Killua happy and open up more. She just wishes that Killua can understand that even with Gon away the two are still very close friends. Alluka in convinced that Killua believes he's lost his friend. His precious friend, Gon. If only she can make him understand that it's not like that… There's nothing she wants in this world but to see her brother smile again.

"Ready, Alluka?" Killua asks, startling the little girl.

"Yes!" She says before making her way out the door. She smiled up at her brother, finally able to see him with little help from the star lights. He was smiling, but a sad smile. The type of smile you make when you've lost something but accepted it.

"Let's go," he says before turning around and kneeling down, signaling Alluka to climb on his back. Alluka frowns and nods, knowing that Killua can't see her, and climbs onto his back.

Killua stands to his feet, careful not to drop Alluka before dashing forward and leaping onto the trees. He leaped from tree to tree, as quietly as he could, and as gently as possible. Alluka held him tightly around the neck so Killua wasn't worried about dropping her. He was only worried that someone will attack him while Alluka is on him. He came to a stop, landing on a large branch on a tall tree. He could have sworn he heard something near by. Of course it could have been an animal, but then again maybe not. That animal seems to be following him. Killua taps his hand on Alluka's arms, signaling the little girl to let go. Alluka pushed away from Killua and sat down on the tree branch, holding on tightly to the smaller branches surrounding her.

Killua lets himself drop down towards another branch of the tree and hid in the leaves. He, like a predator, waits patiently for his prey to make his move. He crawls closer to the edge of the branch, much like a cat, and scans his surroundings. He uses **Zetsu** , stopping the flow of aura from his body and making himself almost invisible to other Nen users. Since Killua is no longer surrounded by his own aura, he is more sensitive to the aura of others. Killua can feel Alluka's aura right above him and the aura of other animals like squirrels and birds near by. He can even feel a large "animal's" aura, hiding in a bush not to far from where Killua was hiding. Killua narrows his eyes at the bush. Icey blue eyes scan around it to see if there is anything out of the ordinary.

A small gust of wind passes, making the leaves dance and make a ruffling noise. Killua kept still, watching the bushes with dilated eyes. His eyes widen when the bush began to shake for a bit before stopping. That's when Killua saw it, a shoelace popping out from the bottom of the bush. Killua's claw like nails enlarge. He brought them close to his sides before dashing forward towards Illumi's Needleman. The silent night was graced with the scream of neither Killua nor Alluka's.

* * *

_~~~He was surrounded by complete darkness. There was no sound, nor was there anyone in the room with him. Gon was completely alone in a room he's never been in before. Gon hugs himself with his arms, the room having dropped a few degrees. The hunter was confused as to how he got in this room in the first place. He doesn't remember anything at all. Wasn't he camping earlier?_

_"Hello?!" Gon calls out, only to be answered by the sound of his own echo. "Why am I here?" He wonders aloud, watching as a cloud of vapor escapes his lips. He then notices something flash at the corner of his eyes. He turns his head and saw a light shining brightly at what seems to be the end of the room. Gon narrowed his eyes skeptically and starts walking towards the bright light, determined to leave the darkness._

_The closer he got, the farther the light seems to be. Gon feels like he's been walking in place the whole time. That's when Gon notices the light was shifting into a tall figure. The light then grew brighter and became intense, leaving Gon to shield his eyes with his arms. Is it him or did the temperature drop even lower? "What's happening?!" He asks no one. He began to shiver and felt his arms and legs go numb. His legs then gave out from under him and soon Gon was on his knees. The freezing cold was getting to him. What's happening? Why did the room suddenly become dangerously cold? Gon grew irritated, wanting to know what the hell is happening? He shouldn't be here, at least not alone! He should be with… With-_

_"Gon." A voice called out, making the young hunters eyes snap open._

_"Killua…?" Gon questioned. He lets his arms fall slowly to his sides as he looks back to where the bright light used to be. His eyes widen at the sight of his best friend. "Killua!" A bright, toothy, grin spreads on Gon's face. He felt an intense warmth spread through his body, shutting out any cold he felt earlier. It was a beautiful warmth that Gon knew was brought by Killua._

_Killua says nothing, he only stared at Gon with expressionless eyes. Gon blushes. He wasn't sure why but the way Killua was staring directly at him made his heart flutter. His smile never left his face though. Killua always managed to make Gon feel this way. It was strange but Gon didn't mind it. He was just happy to see his friend again._

_Killua closes his eyes. A small, sad, smile was on his face as he began to turn away._

_"Wait, Killua?!" Gon shouts, feeling the temperature of the room drop again. He began to shiver again but he didn't care. "Where are you going?!" He asks when Killua began to walk away from him. Gon forces his protesting legs to stand up. He then took slow steps forward, each step feeling like gravity was pulling him back. "Wait for me, Killua!"_

_Killua didn't answer, he just kept on walking forward in a normal pace. Gon clenches his teeth in frustration. Why isn't Killua answering him? "Are you mad at me, Killua?!" Gon's face grew hot as he struggled to move forward. Why isn't this damn room letting him move? If he doesn't hurry then Killua will leave without him. "Damn it Killua, wait!"_

_Gon then saw the same bright light. It pulsated as Killua grew near it. He started to fade into the light. "Killua, no-WAIT, KILLUA!"  
_

_~~~_

"Wait…!" Gon mumbles, eyes wide in realization that he wasn't in the cold, dark, room anymore. He was sitting up, staring directly at the barely lit campfire Kite had set up earlier. He looks right then left, quickly scanning his surroundings. Gon was back in the forest he, Kite, and Ging were camping at. Kite was on Gon's left side, sleeping against a tree not too far from Gon. Gon then looks to his right, expecting to see a sleeping Ging but the man wasn't in sight.

Gon then jumps when something decided to squawk, loudly, in his ear. "Bumi?!" Gon nearly shrieks before smacking his mouth with his hand to keep quiet. He glares at the lovebird sitting, calmly, on the left side of his shoulder. The multicolored bird stares cutely back at Gon. "Shh! You almost made me wake up Kite!" Gon scolds, feeling his racing heart calm down a little.

The bird did a small cackle, enjoying the way he scared his master before jumping onto Gon's lap. Bumi stares up curiously at Gon, almost as if waiting for Gon to tell him what his dream was about.

Gon sighs before making himself sit more comfortably. He looks directly into the campfire, remembering his dream. "I had a dream about Killua," Gon admitted. "I was in a cold room and everything was dark… Then Killua appeared and I felt warm all over. I was so happy to see him, Bumi. He looked like the same old Killua… He then started walking away and everything got cold again, then there was this bright light and I woke up soon after."

Bumi whistles, impressed. He then bobs his head a few times for Gon to continue his story.

Gon furrows his brows. "I called out to him but he didn't hear me… I think he was mad at me?" Gon felt his chest tighten up painfully. He didn't like when the people he cared about were disappointed in him. Especially not Killua. It makes Gon feel uneasy. "I think he's still mad at me about the way I treated him when we were face to face with Pitou." Gon remembered his events during the war with the chimera ants. He remembers every detail of that day, the way it smelled, the way the summer breeze felt against his heated skin… he even remembers the words spilling out of his mouth like venom when he spoke to Killua.

_"You have it easy, Killua. You're perfectly calm since it means nothing to you…"_

Gon pursed his lips into a tight line. He regrets those words with every fiber of his being. He hurt Killua's feeling and yet Killua took it within himself to save him. Gon owes Killua for so much. He played with Gon, trained with him, followed him wherever he went, and even saved his life. If it wasn't for Killua than Gon wouldn't be alive today, and how does Gon repay him? By sneering at Killua when Gon needed him the most. Gon isn't even sure of Killua accepted his apology because Gon sure as hell didn't forgive himself to this day. Does Killua still consider them friends?

Bumi tilts his head to the side, confused as to why Gon stopped talking. He jumps on Gon's stomach, holding on tightly with his clawed feet and beak, and began climbing up onto Gon's shoulder. He starts to cackle, drawing closer to Gon's ear before letting out a loud, "SQUAWK."

Gon jumps, holding in his startled squeak before glaring at a cackling Bumi. "You're so mean to me, Bumi, you never do this to Kite." Gon sighs before raising his hand towards Bumi, allowing the small bird to climb onto his fingers. Gon brings Bumi back down to his lap. He gently runs his curled index finger down Bumi's breast, causing said bird to lean into Gon's touch.

Gon pulls out his beetle cell phone with his free hand, to check the time. It's two in the morning, he only has four hours before Kite and Ging wake up.

Gon has been living with Ging and Kite out in the wilderness for six months now. Well, originally it was only Gon and Ging. Kite decided to surprise Gon on his birthday. She came with the offer of helping Gon find his aura since the boy was having a hard time finding it. At first, Ging tried helping Gon find his aura by performing the Nen initiation on the boy, exposing a large amount of his aura to Gon so that the nodes of Gon's aura would forcibly open, but even the initiation didn't help the young hunter find his Nen. The pair then came up with the decision of Gon manually finding his aura through meditation. Hence being the reason why they were in the wilderness, Gon saying that he focuses better surrounded by nature instead of being in a large city.

Kite suggested that the trio would go in search of a lake located somewhere in the mountains. The lake is said to be the birth and resting place of the first known person who discovered aura and put it to practice. Kite was sure with a proper aura baptism in the lake, Gon would be able to see his aura and finally put it into practice. The trio had spent months searching for the lake, climbing each and every mountain they came across and even searching in the mountains of NGL, but the trio had no such luck. Even the Hunter Website didn't provide much help. The trio were close to giving up on their search until they got a lead that the lake was actually in between two mountains. It will only take another day before Gon reaches the lake, and he would be lying if he didn't say he was excited.

"I got a message," Gon said aloud as he opened the test message he received hours ago. "It's from Leorio!"

**Leorio:** Gon! My little troublemaker, how have you been? Good I hope! You better not be in too much trouble like last time. I swear if I hear about you being near death again I'll be the one to kill you…. but anyway. I'm messaging you to let you know that I start my one month vacation next week and I'm hoping for you and the gang to spend it with me! We haven't been together in so long. So what do you say? Are you free? Let me give you the heads up that tomorrow is Killua's birthday. Maybe we can make him a small party?

"It's Killua's Birthday?!-" Gon smacks his mouth before he could get any louder. He glances at Kite. She was still sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by Gon's high volume.

Gon sighs and looks up towards the stars. How could he have forgotten Killua's birthday? He has been so caught up in restoring his Nen that he completely forgot about the rest of the world. "Maybe that's why I had that dream?" Gon wondered. Maybe his subconscious was reminding him about his friends special day?

Gon looks down at Bumi, whom was still enjoying the gentle caress he was receiving from his owner. "Do you think I dreamt about Killua because it's his Birthday today, Bumi?" Bumi didn't respond, he was still lost in the pleasure of being petted. Gon smiles down at his pet. He stops his actions and brings his finger down to Bumi's feet, encouraging the small bird to climb on. "Bumi, do you want to meet my friends, Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua?" Gon asks as the bird climbs onto his finger. Bumi excitedly jumps up and down, as in agreeing to Gon's request. "Okay then! You're going to love them,"

Gon lies back down on the cool grass, gently resting Bumi on his chest. The bird watches him with big curious eyes. "What should I get Killua for his Birthday?" Gon gazed at the stars, watching as they twinkle brightly on the night sky. "I want to get him something meaningful, something big, something that express how much I missed him. I want to give him something like… like that star," Gon points his finger up towards the brightest shining star in the sky. Bumi looks at the direction Gon points his finger at for a short second before looking back at Gon questioningly. Gon smiles wide with glossy eyes. "A star is the brightest light in the darkness, the light guides me on my travels and makes me feel happy and at ease, just like Killua…" A deep sigh escapes the boys lips as he thought about his dear friend.

Killua is an amazing person. Although he's had a dark past, he never let it affect his present. He brought Gon joy and laughter, he always supported and defended Gon, and he always taught the young hunter new things. Killua was always there for him and Gon is lucky to have met him. Gon's chest flutters at the memory of Killua's soft eyes and genuine smile. Only Killua can make Gon feel this way. The clenching of his chest when Killua smiles, the butterflies in his stomach when Killua laughs, the fast beating of his heart whenever he thought about Killua. Maybe Gon is sick or something? He always reacts strangely towards his friend. He isn't allergic to Killua now, is he?

Gon sighs, not aware of the faint flush he had on his cheek. "Killua… Are you looking at the stars too?"

Bumi lets out a loud whistle, earning Gon's attention, and starts to sing a little tune while swaying from side to side. Gon's flush became a deep red blush at the realization of what his bird is doing. Lovebirds are given the name for the reason being that they sing a little tune whenever they sense love in the air. So in other words, Bumi senses love. "B-Bumi, w-why are you singing?!" Gon questions. He props himself up on his elbows while watching Bumi sing and flap his wings around in some sort of dance. _"D-Does this mean I lo-love Killua!?"_ Gon questioned himself internally. He felt his head get dizzy the more he thought about it. Is this why Gon is always reacting strange whenever he thought about his friend? Does he love Killua?

"-Oh yeah, you and what army?!" Gon jumps at the sudden sound, and harshness, of his father's voice. He looks towards the direction of the noise, only to see Ging suddenly storming into the camp grounds. He was holding an armful of branches and twigs in his left arm, probably to use as firewood, and had his phone pressed against his ear with his free hand. "Tsk, wise guy!"

Bumi never once stopped his singing. He began to flap his wings until he was in the air and took flight towards Ging. He circled around the man, still singing his little tune. "Shut up, Bumi!" Ging growled, having a blush of his very own. "Yes, it's a lovebird singing," Ging then said, probably answering who ever was on the other line of the phone.

Gon pushes himself up to a sitting position and watches as Bumi sang around Ging, his blush having left not too long ago. "So Ging is in love, and not me?" Gon questions no one. He is relieved and a bit concerned. If he is in love with Killua then what is he going to do? Can he still face Killua the same way he used to? Will Killua be disgusted by his feelings? Gon felt his stomach twist in knot and his chest tighten from the unwanted thought. Would Killua call him pathetic and not want to be friend?

"Don't make me laugh, Pari, I'm not in love, especially not towards a rat like you," Ging sneers to the phone, his face now being as red as a tomato. Ging walks towards the fire and carelessly tosses the wood into it. "Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Ging waves his hand at the still singing Bumi, trying to wave him away. "Now stop calling me around this time, I have an early schedule tomorrow," Ging made his way towards Gon and sits beside the boy. Gon watches as Ging glares at nothing as his lips purse into a tight line. Gon was confused, is this how someone normally reacts when they're in love.

Bumi flew back towards Gon and rests on the boys shoulder closests to Ging. Singing a bit louder, probably to spite Ging.

"Whatever, I'm leaving you now-" Ging stops his sentence, his caller interrupting his sentence.

Gon can barely understand what was being said through the phone, but he was pretty sure the caller had uttered the words, "I love you."

Ging was silent for a bit, his blush still plastered on his cheeks before finally saying, "tsk, go to sleep, Pariston." He immediately hung up on the person soon after and sighs in relief. "...Don't ever fall in love, Gon, it's nothing but trouble," Ging says, finally acknowledging his son's existence.

"It's that bad?" Gon questions, cocking his head away from Bumi's loud singing.

Ging nods his head before finally looking at Gon in the eye. "Before you know it, you're being smothered by your significant other's affection, all though it's nice at first, it gets annoying after a while," Ging frowns, though not really mad, just embarrassed that his son had seen his scene on the phone.

Gon furrows his brows in worry. He doesn't want to pester Killua the way the person on the phone did to Ging. He's just not going to think about it anymore. He isn't in love with Killua, he's just sick or something!

"Tsk, I almost regret getting you that bird!" Ging growls, forming his hand into an angry fist. Bumi stops his singing and glares at Ging, causing said man to actually growl like an animal. Ging had completely forgotten about his son's Birthday. Well it isn't his fault, how was he going to remember the Birthday of the son he's abandoned for fifteen years? In a panic, Ging had went running around the forest in search for something to give his son as a gift. That's when he spotted a nest full of chicks. They were already hopping around and self teaching themselves to fly. So Ging thought, "hey, they are about to leave the next anyway, might as well help the mother out and take one for Gon!" Thus, Ging stole a baby chick from it's mother to give to his son. A bittersweet gift.

"I don't, I love Bumi!" Gon giggles, running his finger down the bird's breast.

"Hmph… Why are you awake anyway?" Ging asks, causing Gon to tense up for a moment.

"I… Couldn't sleep," Gon said, not really wanting to relive and talk about the small nightmare he had.

"Have too much on your mind?" Ging asks, trying to offer the best kind of comfort he can. He can see, by the way Gon tensed, he was troubled by something. Though he isn't going to push the boy into telling him his troubles… Besides, Gon usually just blurts out what is in his mind.

Gon nods his head before a small yawn escapes his lips.

"Well, whatever is on your mind can wait till morning, try to sleep for now," Ging says resting his hand on Gon's shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze for comfort. Gon nods in agreement before letting out a startled noise when Ging forces the boy to lay down on the grass. Bumi had jumped out of the way in time before Gon could squish him. He glares at the smirking Ging, knowing that the man had done this on purpose to hurt the bird. Gon looks at Ging questioningly before said man threw something on top of him. It was a blanket.

"It's chilly tonight, don't want you to catch a cold while we're looking for the lake," Ging says, not quite meeting Gon's gaze. He was facing another direction.

Gon looks at the blanket and then back towards his father. He smiles softly. He knew Ging was slowly trying, in his own way, to make up for the lost years. Gon doesn't mind. He likes the small things Ging does for him. "Goodnight!" Gon says before turning on his side. He watches as Bumi walks towards his face and makes himself comfortable, getting ready to sleep beside his master. "Goodnight to you too, Bumi," Gon says before closing his eyes. He made a mental note to tell Ging about meeting his friends soon.

"G'night kid," Ging says, having a small smile of his own. It's not so bad having Gon around. It's pretty fun actually. He glances over at the still sleeping Kite. This man could sleep through an earthquake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! If I messed up anything about what I said about Nen please tell me. Don't be all rude about it though! I don't respond well to rude reviews. Anyway! How did you like the new chapter? Was it worth the wait? probably not lmfaooo What do you think about Bumi? Isn't he a gem? He's pretty annoying but overall a lovable bird that sings when in the face of love.
> 
> What do you guys think about Killua's watch? Pretty neat too right? Wait till you find out what it does! Tell me what you think the wrist watch does? Leave your review! I'll post a picture on tumblr to show what it looks like! Just follow me at just-ask-me-one-wish for my art/fanfic blog :3 For my regular blog, follow amara-inutaisho.
> 
> I wrote this chapter like 4 days ago and its longer then I thought! I have nooooo idea when the next chapter will be but know that it will be full of laughs! I hope!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4: Family Comes First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi is close to losing his cool! Not only does he have to worry about his brothers, but his parents and even Hisoka had arranged the assassin to go on a few dates. Will the dates go well? Gon has finally made it to his destination. Will he be able to restore his Nen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, HELLO! Here is chapter four! Finally right? To be perfectly honest, I did not plan on updating on Killua's birthday! BUT ANYWAY! sorry for the drag! I've been busy with this and that, and been obsessing over the crack ship "HisoLeo." So much so at to writing a oneshot and a sequel to that one shot XD CHeck it out if you like! OOOO And guess what else? I finally got a laptop! AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ...that doesn't mean im going to frequently update tho... ANYWAY
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE*Italicization: Inner thoughts  
> Bold: Nen words.  
> Bold and/or underline: text message/reading instructions  
> Italicization and this "~~~": someone is having a dream

He places the small wrapped up box of chocolates on top of the neatly made, untouched, bed. "Wherever you are, Kill, I hope you're not getting into too much trouble, especially today," Illumi utters before exiting the room, Killua's room. With a heavy sigh, Illumi walks away from his brothers room and made his way through the stoned, candle lit, halls.

His mind was full of memories of Killua, from the day he was born to the day he last saw his beloved brother. He remembered the content look on his sibling's face when Illumi would spot Killua eating his foreign chocolates. Killua would have a wide smile plastered on his face and would remain cheerful throughout most of the day. That is until Killua had to go on a mission. Illumi still didn't understand why Killua held so much resentment towards taking someone's life. It doesn't affect him personally, it's not like Killua held a bond with the strangers. They are just unlucky people who met their unfortunate end by the hands of a Zoldyck.

Illumi was brought out of his thoughts when he passes Milluki and Kalluto's bedroom, both rooms being across from each other. He stops in front of the rooms. He thought about the youngest of the siblings, Kalluto.

The last time he saw Kalluto was about five months ago. Kalluto was visiting home for the first time in a while, claiming that he wanted to see their mother. He seemed anxious and in search of something at first, but then he held a devastated look before covering it up with a poker face. Of course, being a good big brother, Illumi went up to the troubled sibling and questioned his behavior. "I thought Killua would be here," Kalluto answered, eyes seeming to be out of focus when they gazed into Illumi's black orbs. Illumi, believing that the younger was worried about Killua's well being, promised Kalluto that Killua won't take long in returning home. Kalluto merely nodded his head before excusing himself and leaving the mountains to get to the spiders.

Illumi notes to call the younger later that day, to check up on him. Maybe he was out of the cross-dressing phase? Illumi also needs to tell Kalluto about the changes at home and that he is needed at home immediately. Now that Hisoka helped Illumi clear out most of his schedule, Illumi can focus on his brothers… That is, until he gets these dates over with.

His parents, and even Hisoka as well, had arranged Illumi to go on three blind dates. Illumi was beyond mad when he was told about the arranged dates. He even went as far as killing one of the new butlers. A whole different level of throwing a tantrum. He questioned Hisoka's motive for intruding in his life, and Hisoka merely responded with, "it's for my own amusement~"

Illumi now had a date to attend to later today, a date his mother picked out for him. Not going against his parents wishes, Illumi decided to go through with the dates. He's also going to have to personally "thank" Hisoka for the "help."

"Milluki," Illumi calls out. He knocks his knuckles on the silver surface of Milluki's door. It's been a week since he's told Milluki to work on the small tracking device for his needles. He hasn't at all messaged Illumi on his progress on the device. Illumi knows making such a device requires time and a great amount of focus, but Milluki should have at least messaged Illumi letting him know whether he's started working on the device or not.

"Milluki, have you started on the tracking device yet?" Illumi knocks harder on the door. He finds it strange that he isn't getting a response from his brother. Illumi doesn't even sense the others aura on the other side of the room. That's rather odd, Milluki hardly leaves his room. "Maybe he's in the kitchen?" Illumi wonders. He cups his own chin. There really isn't a need for Milluki to head to the kitchen though. The servants can always bring his food for him, not to mention that Milluki has his own fridge in his room. Could it be that Milluki's poor health has finally gotten to him? Is he probably dead in there?!

Before Illumi could realize what he was doing, he already took hold of the door knob and broke it off before checking if the door was even unlocked. He pushes the door open with a force, causing it to slam against the wall with a loud thud. Illumi, not bothering to acknowledge that he broke his siblings door, enters the room. He scans the area. Milluki really wasn't in his room, neither was his large fridge. His computers, desk, and many monitors were covered in dust, as in they weren't touched for a few days or so. His anime figurines as well. They remained in their shelves with dust and cobwebs adorning them. Illumi then notices that both of Milluki's life size dolls were covered with the bed sheets. Illumi scrunches his brows in confusion. Why would Milluki's prized possessions be treated so poorly?

Illumi walks into Milluki's walk-in-closet, passing by the messy bed, and is baffled to see that the closet is empty. Illumi felt a small panic rise in him. Did Milluki run away as well, like Killua? Internally cursing(and screaming), Illumi speed walks out of his brothers bedroom and pulls out his phone.

No way in hell will he let another one of his brothers leave. Illumi's going to have to tie down these ungrateful children and lecture the hell out of them.

"This is Milluki Zoldyck, leave a message after the beep,"

"Milluki, if you know what's good for you, come home immediately," Illumi warns with so much venom in his voice. He passes many butlers, them giving him confused looks. Illumi could careless if he looks insane for it is literally where his siblings are driving him towards. "If you're not home by tomorrow then I will find you and will punish you personally-"

"-Illumi-Sama,"

Illumi snaps his head towards the being whom dared interrupt him. "Can you not see I'm in the middle of an important call?" Illumi asks through a calm, yet menacing voice.

"I apologize greatly," the female butler says, unfazed by Illumi's anger. She bows apologetically.

"...You're one of Milluki's butlers, correct?" Illumi asks before hanging up the phone.

"I am," she nods her head. She was a short female, probably a tall 5'1", she had blue hair that is styled into a series of many thin braids, her orange eyes were large and almond shaped, and she was at average weight with large bosoms and rear. If Illumi didn't know better, he'd say that Milluki purposely picked this female butler for obvious reasons. "My name is Zaphira Joui, one of Milluki-Sama's main butlers," she introduces herself before bowing down respectfully. "It is an honor to be at your presence."

"Zaphira, huh?" Illumi says before facing the small female. "Well, Zaphira, are you aware that Milluki isn't in his bed chambers?" He crosses his arms. "Are you aware that his closet has been cleaned out? Are you even aware about his whereabouts?" Illumi felt his blood boil in anger. "How careless are you that you failed to notice the absence of your employer?" Illumi's claws dug into the skin of his arms, drawing blood. He subconsciously enlarged them. "Did you want to meet your end so soon? Because let me tell you, this incompetence will not be excused."

"I am fully aware of Milluki-Sama's absences, Illumi-Sama," Zaphira answers. She held no fear nor was she shaken up by Illumi's anger. She kept her gaze with Illumi's, not daring to break eye contact. She knew better than to do that with any of the Zoldycks. She kept her cool and spoke calmly. "Milluki-Sama left the Zoldyck manner a week ago, a day after your last visit,"

"Why would he do such a thing? He didn't even take any of his electronics or figurines with him," Illumi's anger lessons, maybe Zaphira isn't as incompetent as he thought.

"Milluki-Sama had kept his reasoning behind his departure to himself," Zaphira's hands, which were tucked behind her back, turn into fists. She too is troubled by Milluki's sudden leave. He even left without taking any of his favorite snacks. She and Milluki had a hidden friendship, one that the Zoldycks cannot find out about. The fact that her friend had not told her why he wanted to leave hurt her. Maybe she was the only one who considered the two friends. Zaphira, although deep in thought, did not let herself break out of character. She did not want Illumi to question her. "The only information I have is that Milluki-Sama left the Zoldyck manner to head to NGL, he is accompanied but Zenno-Sama,"

"Grandfather is with him?" Illumi sighs in relief, his anger already out of his body. So Milluki is with their Grandfather, that's good to hear. As long as Milluki isn't running away, but Illumi is still curious. Why did Milluki and their Grandfather leave, especially to a place like NGL? Would Milluki even survive being that long away from technology? "That explains why he hasn't picked up the phone," Illumi voices aloud. "Damn that Milluki, he should have warned me ahead of time, now I have to find someone else to make the device for me." He suddenly remembered about Zaphira. Illumi completely forgot the woman was waiting for further instructions. "You are excused," he says, earning a nod from her. He turns to walk away, but not before asking, "why have you been neglecting your duties, Milluki's room is a mess?"

"Milluki-Sama gave us instructions to refrain from touching his room." Zaphira answers.

"Really… By my orders, keep Milluki's room tidy, tell Milluki you were following my orders when he questions your motives,"

"Understood," Zaphira says before Illumi went on his merry way. She lets a small smile grace her features as she made her way towards Milluki's room. She didn't want Milluki's figurines to rot. She's been dying to give them a good cleaning.

Illumi dialed Milluki's phone once again and presses it to his ear. He waits for the voice machine to pick up. "Milluki, it's your Aniki, my apologies for the angry outburst. I thought you were running away like Killua. Can you imagine what I'd do to you if you did run away? You probably wouldn't be able to walk anymore," Illumi lets out a wholehearted yet disturbing laugh. If such a thing ever happens then who knows what Illumi would have done. Of course he would never remove Milluki's ability to walk, he would never do that to any of his siblings. But if push comes to shove then Illumi would resort to using his needles.

The Needleman enters his own room and locks the door behind him. "Ha ha, or maybe break your precious figurines? I know how much joy they bring you. Ha ha. But all jokes aside, Milluki, I hope you aren't spending too much time in NGL because I'm still waiting for you to make me my tracking device. Call me when you get this message, until then." Illumi hangs up his phone and sighs. He has to leave for his date in no less than two hour. Today is going to be troublesome indeed, Illumi could just feel it.

He turns on the light switch and gazes at his now lit room. It was a large, empty, bed room with lavender walls and brown wooden floor. The only thing occupying the assassin's room was a king sized bed pressed against the center of the wall complete with two pillows and black comforters, a large white furred rug lying neatly on the floor from under the bed, a walk in closet, a bathroom, and a large family portrait hanging right above Illumi's bed with Alluka ripped out.

He internally cringed at the sight of the outfit lying on his bed. His mother must have picked it out for him. Illumi felt insulted. He is perfectly capable of dressing himself. Does his mother find his fashion odd?

Illumi rolls his eyes and grabs the hanger of the white tux. He's going to have to question his mother later about it, for now he needs to get ready for his... Date.

* * *

"Hello! Welcome to Lake Hide, the birthplace of Nen," greets a tall being with black hair, brown eyes, and markings all over his body. A Kiriko beast. He sat on a chair with a large metal desk in the middle of the pathway. "I'm Jozh, pleased to make your acquaintance,"

"So what do you know, we actually found it this time!" Ging grins from ear to ear in triumph. The trio had been traveling for hours since they woke up. They were close to losing hope until the scent of water brought their spirits up. They hurriedly made their way towards the scent and were brought face to face with a Kiriko beast in human form. "Took us long enough, I was close to calling it quits,"

"That's too bad, I was looking forward to another voyage," Kite sighs with a shake of her head. She actually found these past few months with her former teacher and Gon fun. Oh well, their traveling had to come to an end eventually. Kite just didn't realize it would be so soon.

"We made it!" Gon cheers while jumping up in excitement. Bumi squawks, though not in happiness but in protest and annoyance because Gon nearly made Bumi fall off his shoulder. He furiously pecks Gon's head roughly. "Ouch! Stop it, Bumi!" Gon groans, waving his hand at the furious bird.

"If you wish to enter Lake Hide then you must do so one person at a time,"Jozh instructs, his smile never leaving his face.

"Why is that?"

"Once you enter the lake, you will be greeted by images. You won't be able to distinguish the images from reality. Depending on your situations, you will be forced to interact with these images, whether its to just talk or fight, " Jozh explains. "Typically when a person comes to visit Lake Hide, they come with troubled thoughts. The purpose of Lake Hide is to bring peace, harmony, and tranquility to one's mind. If more than one person enters the lake, it might or will bring great trouble."

"What kind of trouble will it bring?" Gon asks, finally able to calm Bumi down some. The bird sat obediently on his shoulder now.

The Kiriko beast just closes his eyes. His smile widens almost sadistically as he says, "the death of your companion."

Gon's jaw clenches as he narrows his eyes at Jozh. The thought made him feel uncomfortable. He sure as hell did not want to hurt Kite, Ging or Bumi.

"Is it possible for the Lake to restore one's lost nen?" Kite asks, breaking Gon out of his thoughts. The redhead approaches the metal desk with her arms at her side. "Have you ever had a person come for Nen purposes?"

The Kiriko beast cups his own chin and thought for a long moment. "The only people who came with different intentions were Jackpot Hunters. They wanted to find the first Nen user's remains to sell it off to a museum, but such discoveries were never found, though they did leave with a clear conscious," Jozh chuckles. "Which one of you three have lost your Nen?"

"I did," Gon raises his hand.

The Kiriko beast eyes him up and down. He then motions Gon to move closer, which the teen did. Kite steps back, letting Gon stand in front of the desk. "...The only reason I can think of, for you not being able to use your Nen, is because you still have great trouble occupying your young mind,"

"Gon, troubled?" Ging cuts in, earning everyone's attention. "The only trouble the boy has is that bird always pecking him, but other then that, Gon never shows signs of being bothered or anything. On the contrary, he always has a bright smile on his face," Ging says, forgetting completely about how troubled Gon was last night with his nightmare.

"Maybe the boy is hiding his true feelings?" Jozh says, causing Ging to freeze. He never even thought about Gon hiding anything from him. With the boy being so open, he didn't think Gon actually had trouble. He glances, unsure, at Gon. Could it be Gon is hiding something from him?

"But I'm fine," Gon interrupts, causing Ging to loudly sigh in relief. Kite suppress a chuckle. Her teacher loves to worry over nothing. "Nothing has been troubling me. The only thing on my mind is restoring my Nen back,"

"Hm," Jozh stares intently into Gon's determined eyes. It's true the boy seems confident and has this flame in his brown orbs, but he also sees something more. "It could be that your mind is still holding onto something from the past, did something traumatic happen recently in your life?" Jozh watches as Gon's shoulders tense and his eyes seem to have gone out of focus. Bingo.

Kite and Ging's brows rise almost simultaneously and their thoughts immediately knew what Gon was thinking about. The war with the Chimera ants.

Jozh stands from his seat and smiles sympathetically at Gon. "I'll guide you as far as I can," Jozh says as he steps away from the desk and chair.

Gon nods his head and swallows thickly. He felt a little nervous but at the same time he felt excited. "Bumi, you should stay behind-" Gon starts to say before noticing that the bird wasn't on his shoulder anymore. "Bumi?" Gon questions as he looks around.

"He's right here, Gon," Kite says, earning the others attention. Gon glances over at Kite and pouts. Bumi was cuddling against Kite's neck and cheek, something he rarely does with Gon.

"I think that bird doesn't like men much," Ging sighs, glaring at the bird who seems to be sneering at him. Ging shakes his head disapprovingly before locking eyes with Gon. "Try not to take too long kid, remember, we gotta head to the city to see your friends," Ging winks, trying to lift up Gon's spirits.

"Okay!" Gon nods his head, already anxious to meet with Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua and his sister, Alluka.

"Don't be fooled by the illusions, Gon," Kite then cuts in, earning the younger's attention back. "If I'm correct, you might see Pitou, so don't lose your cool understood?"

Gon's shoulders tense once again and his hands turn to fist. He takes a deep breath before letting it all out in a deep sigh. "I won't let my anger take the best of me," Gon says before smiling wholeheartedly. "I'll be back soon," Gon says as he walks after the still waiting Kiriko beast. Jozh smiles before making his way with Gon thought the dirt bath.

Ging and Kite watch as the young hunter walks alongside the Kiriko beast. "Do you think…" Ging trails off, not being able to finish his sentence.

"It's hard to say," Kite answers, knowing what Ging wanted to ask. "If all goes good, Gon will return with his Nen… if not then we'll find a different strategy from here."

* * *

"She's a minute late," Illumi says to no one. He stares into the lit up screen on his phone.

The assassin just made it to the restaurant not too long ago. He's currently waiting for his date, Leija Fae, to come to their scheduled date. Illumi already felt anxious to leave. How long is she going to keep the assassin waiting? She should at least call letting him know she was running late. Punctuality is important, especially for someone like Illumi.

His mother, Kikyo, had arranged everything for Illumi tonight. Where the date will take place, who will be serving them, what they will be consuming, etc. Kikyo even took the extra precaution of closing down the place for the day so Illumi could have the restaurant to himself. The only people in the building were Illumi, a number of his home servants, and even the home chef. Kikyo wanted everything to be perfect for Illumi. She did not want anyone to mess this up for her son.

Illumi sighs, another minute has passed. The assassin clearly has no patience, especially for this kind of thing. If another minute passes then Illumi is going to just leave. The assassin is brought out of his thoughts by his phone suddenly playing a short tune. "A text from Hisoka?" Illumi opens the message.

**Hisoka:** Sir Geor and Lady Saiya have been dealt with, and worry not, I've done so in the least gruesome way. The message read with a little heart at the end of the sentence.

"The chronic liar, I bet he splattered blood all over the walls," Illumi shook his head disapprovingly. Today Hisoka was suppose to take out a married couple, though the sadist was suppose to make their deaths look like an accident. Their children had payed Illumi to assassinate their parents, reason being that they wanted to inherit their parent's fortune. People can be so blinded sometime by such trivial things. Not that Illumi felt sympathy for the family. He just couldn't imagine doing the same to his own family. A family is the number one thing a person should cherish. In the end, they are the only people who will always look out for you.

Again, the assassin is brought out of his thoughts by his phone. It was another text from Hisoka.

**Hisok** **a:** And how is your little date going? Is she a sight for sore eyes?"

She's four minutes late now, Illumi replies. He's waited far too long now. Honestly, if she wasn't going to show up then she shouldn't have wasted his time. Illumi could have been recruiting his siblings instead of this.

While contemplating whether or not to visit Leija's home and make do of her, Illumi receives another text.

**Hisoka:** Is poor, inexperienced, Illumi already impatient? ):

Illumi furrows his brows in annoyance. He regrets ever telling Hisoka his issues at home now. The magician has done nothing but tease the assassin. He receives another message.

**Hisoka:** Give her another 10 minutes, I doubt she'd be naive enough to keep a Zoldyck waiting.

**Illumi:** If she's not here within the ten minutes, do me the favor of killing her. Do so in the most painful way possible.

**Hisoka:** Anything for you Doll~

Illumi rolls his eyes. He hates it when Hisoka uses pet names on him. Honestly, can't he call Illumi by his name?

**Hisoka:** So what are you wearing? ;)

**Illumi:** Why does my attire concern you?

**Hisoka:** As your dearest and closest friend, it is only natural for me to worry about you on your first _REAL_ date. What you look like will be the first thing she will judge about you.

**Illumi:** Strange, I don't remember giving you such a title.

**Hisoka:** So mean ): You break my heart Illumi. Hopefully you wont do the same with your date.

Illumi rolls his eyes. Breaking hearts is the least of his concerns right now. **Illumi:** I'm not wearing anything special, just a white tuxedo with a navy blue vest and tie.

**Hisoka:** Can I get a pic? ;)

**Illumi:** A what?

**Hisoka:** A picture. Here, let me send you an example~

Twenty seconds later, Illumi receives a picture message. He opens it and isn't surprised by what he received. Hisoka's shirt was lifted up and held in place by his pearl white teeth, exposing his well defined chest, abs, and v-line. While his right hand took the atrocious picture from a high angle, Hisoka's other, blood dried, hand tugged teasingly at the hem of his blood stained, white, pants.

**Illumi:** You're so sloppy, letting your victim's blood get on you. Honestly, Hisoka, go shower.

**Hisoka:** Now, Illumi, you should know me by now. I love the metallic scent, the crimson sight, and the feel of warm blood touching every inch of my glorious body~

Illumi rolls his eyes and shook his head in disapproval. The assassin is also aware that Hisoka even likes to savor his victims tangy blood. Illumi cringes. That is so unsanitary. Illumi is amazed Hisoka hasn't captured a disease yet… Well as far as Illumi knows, Hisoka is supposedly healthy. Physically that is. There is no telling what goes on in the magician's head.

The assassin then remembers Hisoka asking for a picture of his attire. He contemplates this for a long moment before finally deciding to send the other a picture. He held his camera up high, adjusts his tie a bit, and took his first selfie. He immediately sends it to Hisoka.

"Illumi-Sama, would you like anything while you wait for Fae-Sama?" A male butler named Gustav, asks. He had a cart of sweets and many drinks beside him. Gustav was a tall 6'3" with a fairly skinny frame, he has long, curly, locks of blond hair that is held back into a tail, his brown eyes were small, and he had a square face. Gustav is one of Illumi's many butlers, and is Illumi's most preferred butler. Gustav is very dedicated to his work and never seizes to disappoint Illumi.

"No, I would rather wait for Leija," Illumi answers. He found it odd that Hisoka hadn't messaged him back right away.

"As you wish," Gustav answers with a nod of his head.

"How have you been, Gustav?" Illumi asks. He didn't really care about his servants well being or non-work life, Illumi just wanted to make small talk to kill time. Hisoka had kept him occupied throughout the past eight minutes, might as well start a conversation with someone else now that the magician hasn't replied back.

"I've been very well, Illumi-Sama, the mountains have been awfully quiet without you and your brothers around,"

"I can only imagine," Illumi sighs and thought back on the days his siblings would play and get along with each other, train and support each other, and even go on missions with Illumi to learn more about the family business. Illumi remembers how Milluki use to complain to him about Killua breaking his figurines. The eldest sibling would promise to buy Milluki bigger, better, figurines and would halfheartedly scold Killua. He also remembers how Kalluto use to practically beg Illumi to read him a bedtime story. How could Illumi say no to his precious brother? And Alluka use to always…

Illumi cringes. Of course he's had some good times with Alluka as well. The younger use to always demand a hug from Illumi and the older would gladly embrace his brother. One time Alluka scrapped his knee while running around in the stoned halls, and the younger immediately went crying to Illumi. He used to be such a cute little brother, but that's all in the past now. Alluka is nothing to the Zoldyck family now.

"Illumi-Sama," Gustav says, interrupting Illumi's train of thought. Illumi glances at the tall blond, watching as another butler spoke discreetly into the others ear. Illumi didn't recognize this butler. Perhaps it was one of his mothers? "Your Mother called. She says Fae-Sama will be arriving at seven thirty, instead of seven."

"Why is that?" Illumi asks. His phone then began to play a different tune. Someone is calling him.

"Kikyo-Sama said she didn't want you to be late for your date, so she lied about the time to meet," the other butler answers instead. He bows before Illumi. "She apologizes for lying to you,"

Illumi takes a deep breath and lets it out in a sigh. His mother can be such a pain sometimes. Well at least he wasn't stood up. Just twenty more minutes until Leija shows up. Now all he has to do is kill time. "You're dismissed," Illumi says, earning a nod from both servants before they left the assassin's presence.

His phone continues to play its tune, irritating the assassin immensely. He looks at the screen that read, "Hisoka." Illumi internally curses before pressing the phone to his ear and answering. "What is it?"

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You?" Hisoka asks through the phone in the most serious tone he can muster.

"What?" Illumi asks, not quite sure with what the other is talking about.

"You're on a date, as Gittarackur?" Hisoka sighs dramatically. "Haven't you heard of the phrase, _be yourself?_ "

"I'm not Gittarackur. Of course my disguise has some similarities, but I'm not disguised as him," Illumi huffs. "No one has ever seen a real Zoldyck in person before. If things don't work out with her, then I don't want her to remember my appearance and telling the world,"

"...Illumi, Doll, you are literally going to frighten her to death,"

"That's impossible,"

"With your appearance, it's possible," Hisoka jokes but not really laughing.

Illumi raises a brow. Does he look that unsettling? Illumi's appearance is almost exactly like Gittarackur except instead of a purple mohawk his hair is brown and spiked up. He also had a goatee, fake glasses, and there weren't any large needles sticking out of his ear.

"You look like the result of a bad plastic surgery,"

"Is this the only reason you called?" Illumi asks, about ready to hang up.

"Yes. Fix your face,"

"Why should I-"

"-Won't Mother dearest be upset when she discovers her son scared his date away with his new appearance?"

Illumi didn't respond. He did not want to hear his mother nag about how he ruined his date and how long it took her to find him one. "You're right," Illumi finally responds, "Mother wouldn't be pleased."

"Good boy," Hisoka says. Illumi can practically feel the magician smirking through the other line. "Now go back to your regular appearance,"

"I told you already, I don't want her to see my real face,"

"Alright, Alright," Hisoka hums through the other line, deep in thought. "Okay, maybe keep your hair, nose, and skin color how it is. Lose everything else. Oh, and keep the glasses on,"

"Give me a few minutes," Illumi says before putting his phone down. He grabs a needle that is nudged inside is cheekbone and pulls it smoothly out. He then pulls most of the other needles out of his face and head, leaving the one's Hisoka instructed to leave alone. Illumi internally cringes. It doesn't hurt, it just brings a great amount of discomfort to the assassin. He can never get use to it. "Gustav," he calls out to his butler.

"How may I assist you, Illumi-Sama?" Gustav asks, already by Illumi's table. He was always fast when called to. Just snap your fingers and Gustav is there.

"Send these needles home," Illumi says, handing his butler the many different sized needles. Gustav receives them, bows, and leaves Illumi's presence.

Before getting back on the line with Hisoka, Illumi looks himself over using the reflection on the black screen of his phone. He does admit, he looks better than originally, though the assassin isn't looking to impress. He presses the phone against his ear once again. "Done,"

"Good boy, now go make mama proud" Hisoka coos. The other was getting a kick out of this. He didn't think Illumi would listen to reason.

"...Hisoka, why are you concerned about me and my dates? What is your motive?" Illumi asks, voicing out his thoughts.

So far Hisoka has given the assassin flirting tips, advice on a proper appearance, and even went out of his way to arrange Illumi on a date with someone. Did Hisoka do all these things because he really believes the two are friends? Poor, naive, Hisoka. He should have it through his thick skull by now. The two aren't and won't ever be acquaintances, nor will they ever be more than that. The two are merely business partners.

"Don't tell me you actually believe we are friends, Hisoka, because I'm sorry to say that we are not."

Hisoka became silent for a long moment. Illumi actually thought he hurt the other's feelings until he heard Hisoka laugh, loudly, through the line. "Oh Darling, you are so deep in denial," Hisoka chuckles. Illumi was about to question Hisoka with what he meant by denial until the other interrupts, "Like I told you before, I'm doing this for my own amusement~"

"Is that so?" Illumi feels that there's more to it than that. He rests his elbow on the table with his arm pointing up and rest his chin on his palm. "Come now, Hisoka, that can't be the only reason for you meddling in my life?"

"...Well," Hisoka starts to say, "there is something I'm hoping to get out of this."

"Of course there is,"

Hisoka chuckles, "call me crazy, but I'm actually hoping for you to hook up with someone and knock them up right away."

"Knock them up?-"

"-Meaning that I want you to have kids,"

"Kids?"

"Yes Kids!" Hisoka giggles. "Just the thought of you having a kid makes me giddy. Being a Zoldyck, that child would be trained to be the best of the best, and I want to be able to fight them in the future. Hopefully he would be stronger than his beloved daddy. So don't disappoint me, Illumi. I've been pretty bored lately so a new, soon to be born, opponent is what I need...! Illumi…?" Hisoka listens intently. The sadist wasn't sure if the assassin hung up on him or not. He then hears the other mumble to himself, causing Hisoka to smirk. "Did you like the idea of being a daddy?"

Of course Illumi loved the idea! The assassin is practically daydreaming about raising his child from infancy, teaching them life lessons, training them, and having them look up to Illumi. Illumi has a content, soft, smile plastered on his face now. "Being a father would be pleasant," he accidentally voices out.

Hisoka chuckles, "you Doll~" Hisoka's voice became low and seductive. "You know…" His change in tone pulls Illumi out of his thoughts, "if it were possible, I would gladly bear your child~ Anything to have your hot, chiseled, body against my own~"

Illumi doesn't respond to Hisoka's odd declaration. Thank the Gods it's impossible for males to bear children. Illumi cringes at the image of Hisoka with a large belly, ready to have his child. Illumi shivers uncomfortably. His smile already leaving his features. He decides to change the subject. "Is there anything else you wish to share with me?"

Hisoka chuckled sadistically, "oh believe me, there is plenty I want to share with you-"

"-I do not mean that. Is there another reason you called, or is this it?"

"Hmm, not particularly- Oh wait! Before I forget, have you improved on your flirting skills?"

"I haven't been mastering it, if that's what you're asking,"

"I thought as much," Hisoka chuckles, remembering how the assassin flirted with him and how bad it ended. "Remember, don't be blunt, don't be personal, and ask a lot of questions,"

"Anything else-"

"Don't ask if she showered! Dear God, don't do it!" Hisoka more then begs, holding back a fit of giggles.

Illumi didn't understand the harm in that question. Nevertheless, he is going to follow Hisoka's advice. He nods, knowing the other can't quite see him.

"Illumi-Sama, Fae-Sama has arrived," Gustav interrupts. Illumi looks up at his servant and then at his phone. Leija is five minutes early.

"Where is she?" Illumi asks.

"She is currently parking her car," Gustav answers.

"Alright, it looks like I'll have to cut our conversation short," Illumi says, back to Hisoka on the phone. He motions his hand at Gustav to leave.

"You're ditching me for a woman?" Hisoka gasps. "Illumi, how could you?!"

"Are you heading towards your next target?" Illumi asks, changing the topic immediately. Hisoka is suppose to assassinate three more people today. The sadist has spent all this time talking to Illumi on the phone, the assassin isn't even sure if Hisoka is carrying out his missions properly. "You better not be slacking, I have a reputation you know."

"Don't worry, Hun, I'm already on their rooftop. I'm waiting for them to come home as we speak," Hisoka answers. "I'll message you my progress, like always,"

Illumi glances at the entrance when he heard his servants greet someone in. Illumi sighs. "I'm going to hang up," he tells Hisoka. He watched as Gustav escorts his date towards him.

"Kay! Good luck love-" Illumi hung up on the other and turns off his phone before storing it away in his pocket.

"Illumi-Sama, Fae-Sama has arrived," Gustav introduces, Leija Fae standing behind him.

Illumi stands from his seat and approached his date. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he says with a small bow. He takes Leija's hand in his and brings it up to his lips, giving it a soft, gentle, peck. "You look stunning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HERE YOU GO! How do you think Illumi's little date will go? Will Gon restore his Nen? IS KIKYO'S DATE CHOICE WORTHY OF OUR ILLUMI?! XD ANyway! I hope you like it! Please review and share around if you wish! By the way, I decided on making short(very short) comic strips for each chapter. I don't know when I'll actually start doing it soooo stay tuned. I will post them on my tumblr w Follow me on just-ask-me-one-wish and or amara-inutaisho


	5. Chapter 5: A Clear View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is greeted by five images. In order to restore his Nen, he must face each image individually before the Elder helps the teen find his aura. Will Gon be able to succeed, or is this just another fail attempt in restoring his lost power? Illumi has just about had it with his date. He is close to throttling her. How will his night end? More importantly, will his date survive to live and see tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was a little hard to write. Like I had an idea on how it will look like, I just didn't know what it would be like. Writing wise. Do you get me? HAHA anyway, i posted half of this story up cause I felt that it was getting too long. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. soooo yeah.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE*Italicization: Inner thoughts  
> Bold: Nen words.  
> Bold and/or underline: text message/reading instructions  
> Italicization and this "~~~": someone is having a dream

A heavy fog surrounds the two beings and suddenly Gon couldn't smell the lake's scent anymore. The young Hunter stops at his tracks for a moment to take in his surroundings. Everything but the dirt path in front of him is covered by white fog. Gon can't even see the setting sun or the orange sky.

"Don't fret, we're almost there," Jozh says reassuringly, walking ahead of Gon.

Pursing his lips into a tight line, Gon nods his head as he sped walk towards Jozh. He felt an uneasy feeling grow within him with each passing minute. Though that didn't mean Gon was shaken up. He is beyond excited. Hopefully Gon will be able to have his Nen restored after this. He wonders what kind of methods the lake will take to help him.

Jozh stops at his tracks once the lake came to view. He turns towards Gon and smiles at him while closing his eyes. "This is as far as I go," he says. He points his finger towards the lake, "continue forward until you see water Lilies forming a ring, you are to sit yourself in the center of that ring."

Gon narrows his eyes and smiles widely before nodding. Delightful chills ran up his spine when his eyes met the crystal clear water. "Here I go," he sighs. "Thank you for guiding me," Gon bows thankfully at the Kiriko beasts.

"The pleasure is mine," Jozh bows along with Gon. "Gon, was it?" He asks, before straightening his back to look at the teen. Gon hums in response, also straightening himself up. "I can see you are a unique, remarkable, boy with great passion. I have strong faith you will regain your lost Nen,"

Gon nods his head in agreement. "Hopefully, if I get my Nen back, I'll be able to show Ging my abilities and be able to see my friends soon," Gon says as an image of Killua's smiling face came to mind. His heart flutters.

Jozh hums in response, "I'll return for you once you've finished." Jozh says his farewells before making his way back, the fog consuming him in. Gon swallows thickly and looks at the lake. It's now or never.

The teen strips from his clothing until he is down to his boxer briefs and leaves the clothing in a pile on top of his shoes. He takes a deep breath before making his way towards the lake. He stops to dip his foot into the cool water but… the water is solid? Gon raises both brows in surprise. It wasn't frozen solid, it felt more like marble? How is this possible if the water is still rippling calmly? Gon stands on the solid lake, questioning it silently as he walks forward. Guess there really wasn't a need to remove his clothing? He watches the koi fish and many insects swim beneath him. One fish even leaps out of the water to catch a bug. So he isn't standing on marble, the lake is solid because of Gon. The young Hunter's never seen anything like this before. He notes to ask Kite and Ging if they've seen anything similar until he spots the ring of Lilies close by.

Gon speed walks and sits, cross legged, on the center of the ring, careful not to squish the flowers with his feet. "Now… what?" Gon questions as he looks around.

 _"Close your eyes…"_ A voice whispers in his head, causing Gon to flinch in surprise. He looks at his surroundings. No one is with him. _"...Take deep breaths,"_ the voice continues to say, _"and clear your mind…"_

Gon nods, not sure if the voice could see him, before closing his eyes. He rests his hands on his knees and took a deep breath while clearing his mind. He exhales, waiting patiently for something to happen. He felt a cold rush run through him and his stomach sinks, almost like the feeling you get when you're on an elevator. What is happening?

"You may open your eyes now," the same voice says, sounding much clearer now. Gon slowly opens his eyes, his vision immediately becoming blurred. Gon rubs at his eyes, and squints hard. There's a white blob in front of him. The voice chuckles, "give your eyes a moment to adjust." Gon blinks a few times, relieved to see the figure in front of him become much clearer. "Can you see me now?" An old man asks with a wide, cheeky, grin. He sat, crossed legged, in front of Gon.

The man looks to be in his seventies, he has a long white beard reaching up to his short curly hair and stretching down to his stomach. He is full of wrinkles, has large earlobes, no eyebrows at all, has crystal blue irises with large bags under his eyes, and his nose is fairly large with a tint of red at the end. He wore a white robe with faint, green, lotus flowers at the ends of his sleeves, giving him a pure appearance. Not only that, but the elder seemed to be glowing brightly.

The teen felt an overwhelming jolt of excitement come to him. He is clearly seeing the man's aura!

"What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue?" The old man's voice was low and raspy, but it held a gentle tone to it.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Gon apologizes while poking his tongue out. He scratches the back of his head. "I was shocked to see your aura so clearly,"

"Is that so?" The man chuckles. "I thought you were overwhelmed by your surroundings,"

"My surroundings?" Gon questions with raised brows. Gon looks around and is stunned to see fish and insects swimming around him. Why are they all swimming upside down though? The teen wasn't surrounded by white fog anymore, instead he is surrounded by many colors of blue and green. Plants seem to be growing from the muddy surface? What's going on? Gon looks underneath him and is baffled to see only white. "I'm upside down... inside the lake, right?" He asks, looking back at the elder. The old man nods, watching as the boy sways his hand around. It doesn't feel like Gon is in the water at all, it feels normal. "How is this possible? I can breath too."

"Dear boy," the elder chuckles, "you should know better, anything is possible with the power of Nen."

"This is your power?" A wide, toothy grin spreads on Gon's cheeks. He felt his hands tremble in excitement. "This is so cool!"

"Is it not?" The man laughs a hearty laugh. "You can only imagine how excited I was when I first started learning the techniques of Aura and Nen."

"How did you first discover Nen? How old were you? Did you have help?" Gon asks, completely forgetting why he was there in the first place.

"Now boy, don't forget your reasoning for coming here," The man narrows his eyes at Gon, studying him clearly. "You're here to restore your Nen?"

"How did you know?" Gon asks, surprised.

"I can see your aura being subconsciously tamed by **TEN** , but your aura is very faint. Even using **GYO** would prove difficult to see your Aura, not impossible though," the elder says, describing what he can see.

 **TEN** , the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having your aura flow through and around your body rather than away from it. **GYO** , often used in the eyes, allowing a Nen-user to see aura and things which would otherwise be hidden.

"Can you help me find it?" Gon asks, a stern look on his face.

The old man thinks long and hard, running his hand through his long beard. "I believe I have a method to do so, but first, let's clear your mind," the elder says. He sways his right arm in a large circular motion in front of him before disappearing before Gon's eyes.

The teen widens his eyes as he watches his blue and green surroundings tint into a dark color until finally being surrounded by black. The fishes were nowhere to be found, Gon couldn't even see the white from underneath him anymore. He is completely submerged in darkness.

"You may rise," the elders voice says. Though Gon can hear him, the old man has yet to show himself. Gon stands to his feet with his arms at his sides and waits for further instruction. The ground beneath him changes to a navy blue color, rippling calmly from underneath him. Gon narrows his eyes as five black figures appear, flat, on the blue surface. The figures circle around Gon. "Have an open heart when these figures make themselves known,"

Gon clenches his hands into fists and nods. He braced himself once the first figure began climbing out of the blue water. Gon widens his eyes as the first person came to view. "...Kite?!" Gon questions loudly. Though it wasn't short, red haired, female Kite. It was tall, silver haired, male Kite. Gon felt his chest clench painfully. Why is Kite here and in this form?

Kite stood tall and crossed his arms, watching Gon with a soft smile on his lips. "These are the people occupying your mind, preventing you from reaching your goal," the elder says, breaking Gon out of his thoughts. The next person began pulling himself out of the blue water, the other three figures following soon after. "Not be afraid of the images you see, but welcome them with open arms,"

"I… don't think I want to touch Hisoka at all though," Gon tells the elder, watching as Hisoka came to surface. The magician smiles sadistically at Gon before winking his narrowed eyes at the unsure teen. Welcoming Kite is one thing, but Hisoka? That's just begging to be molested by the clown.

Gon turns to see Knuckle rise from the blue water. Like always, he had a stern look on his face. "Knuckle is here too?" Gon says, questioning his friend silently. The last time the teen's scene the other Hunter was during the elections.

"You didn't forget about me nyow, did you~"

Gon's heart stops, his breath hitches, and all the blood in his veins boils. He trembled violently as he slowly turns to face the being. That voice, that sickening voice that drove Gon mad to no end, belongs to one person. Gon's hands form into tight fists and his jaw clenches painfully when the person came to view. "Nefer… Pitou," Gon mutters with a low, dark, voice.

The royal guard stood there with narrow, playful eyes directed at Gon. He smiles an open mouth grin at the teen, exposing his large canines. Why is he smiling like that, acting like he hasn't done anything wrong at all? Gon can feel himself close to losing control. So angered the teen was, he didn't notice his fists were drawing blood from digging his nails into his palm. His mind is foggy and his heart violently beats in his chest. All he can think about is terminating the wretched ant, drawing blood from it, tearing it limb from limb, making it scream in agony. Gon didn't even notice himself walking, step by step, slowly towards Neferpitou.

"Bloodlust? Never thought I'd see that from someone as young as you… then again, I never asked you for your age... or name," the old man says, though his voice wasn't strong enough to break Gon out of his thoughts.

The royal guard smirks at Gon while extracting his claws, ready to fight.

"Though these are just images, the pain you inflict on each other are very real," the old man adds, "only you can control what happens next."

Gon reaches his arm out towards the royal guard. At this point he is a walking bomb. The slightest movement from the other and Gon is sure to pounce on the ant. It didn't even phase him that he couldn't fight with the help of his Nen, but Gon didn't care. He'll fight with his fists. Even with the odds against him, Gon will make Neferpitou suffer.

 _"Don't be fooled by the illusions, Gon,"_ the teen stops at his tracks. Kite's soft voice breaking him out of his fury. _"Don't lose your cool, understand?"_

Frowning deeply, Gon retracts his arm and rests it at his side. He looks down at his feet and steps back a few steps. He still felt a great amount of anger, but it's slowly subduing thanks to Kite. Gon deeply inhales and lets it all out in a sigh. That was a close one.

"Excellent, you were able to hold back your fury," Gon turns to face the old man. The elder is hovering, cross legged, on Gon's right side. "Well down," he claps his hands together, "though you forgot to greet one more individual." The old man say as he shifts his eyes toward the other he spoke of.

Another individual? Gon turns his head towards the area the elder pointed at. His heart immediately skips a beat and his stomach flutters as ice blue eyes stare directly into Gon's soft brown ones. "Yo, Gon," Killua greets while closing his eyes and smiling a toothy grin.

"Killua!" Gon yells in excitement, about ready to run up to his friend.

The elder interrupts him. "Now, now! Don't forget he's another image," Gon looks back at the elder before frowning deeply. He almost forgot where he was, who he was with… and who he wasn't with. Gon glances at Killua one more time before giving the elder his full attention. The old man smiles sympathetically at the younger. "Don't make such a long face, you'll feel better once this is all over," he pats Gon's shoulder with his hand, "now that you've greeted everyone here, you must face them individually."

The figures disappear into the darkness, all but Kite. "Now, boy, I want you to express yourself to-" Before the elder could finish his sentence, Gon had already bolted towards Kite and embrace the figures middle. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Kite!" Gon yells. His brows were scrunched together, tears were caught in the corners of his eyes, and there was a large grin on the boys face. "It's you, it's really you. I can't believe it!" He nuzzles his face on Kite's abdomen and shuts his eyes close. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not listening and being weak!" Gon tightened his hold on Kite. His body trembles. "If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't… you wouldn't have been-"

_He is already dead…_

The sound of Neferpitou's voice snaps Gon back to his senses. The young Hunter opens his eyes to look at Kite. They widen at the sight before him. Kite is scarred and stitched up. His eyes were lifeless and his body flinched and twitched in Gon's hold.

"Kite-" A fist is brought to Gon's cheek and sent the teen flying back a few meters. Gon lifts himself up with his elbows and knees, and stares desperately at the puppet known as Kite.

_His soul is no longer here..._

Gon's eyes widen once Kite's body falls on its side. "Kite!" Gon yells, cheeks damp with tears. He immediately lifts himself up and bolts towards his friend. Once Gon was beside Kite's lifeless body, the teen drops to his knees. His chest tightens painfully and his throat felt tight. He shook silently and reached his hand out towards Kite.

_There is no way to heal him…_

Gon stops himself once Neferpitou's voice came again. His bottom lips trembles at the realization. No matter what he does, Kite won't be brought back to life. No matter how many times he wishes for it, Kite can't be brought back. The teen completely forgot about the real Kite waiting with Ging for his return.

"Who is this person to you, Gon?" The elder asks after witnessing everything.

"...Kite... he is my friend…" Gon answers after a moment of silence. It was hard to form words, but Gon still forced himself to speak. "Kite… He told me about my father when no one else would… He taught me and Killua things about being a hunter… he even trusted us to join him on a mission... and I failed him… it's because of me he's like this. It's my fault!"

"Failure is what's consuming you," the elder voices out. He stands to his feet and walks towards Gon. "Sometimes things are out of our control…" The old man crouches down to Gon's level and rests his hand on Gon's shoulder. "When you pick a rose from a garden, which do you pick?"

"...The prettiest one," Gon answers while wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Correct. The same concept applies when a person's time has come. Once someone dies, it isn't by mere coincidence. The Gods hand pick the finest people to join them in the heavens, much like how us humans hand pick the prettiest flower to join our bouquet."

"But it wasn't Kite's time to die!" Gon squints his eyes shut and clenches his jaw. "Kite was only trying to protect me and Killua. He told me to run but I didn't listen. Because of me they did terrible things to Kite and… and," Gon faced his head to the ground. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "It should have been me who died."

"Perhaps Kite believed it wasn't your time to go? From what I can see, you are still a young man barely blossoming into an adult. You still need to explore new continents, learn about the wonders of this world, and meet new allies and companions. Kite sacrificed himself so you can live on. Were his efforts in vain?"

Gon shook his head, "no." He did make friends along the way, like Knuckle, Shoot, and Palm. Biscuit trained him and Killua until they were too sore to continue through the night. He learned different battle strategies when he fought chimera ants along the way. "But… it was still too early for him to leave…"

"...Perhaps that's why he was reborn?"

Gon felt a cold hand cup his chin, causing the teen to finally open his eyes. The hand slowly lifts him up. Gon's eyes widen for a moment before softening. Purple orbs met brown ones. "Kite..." The teen said, watching Kite's female form smile warmly at him. The hand on his chin slowly makes his way up towards Gon's head and gently ruffles the boys hair. Gon relaxes to the touch.

"Whether he came back because he hasn't fulfilled his life goal, or because he wanted to insure your safety, Kite was able to return in this form. Now tell me, boy, did you fully accept Kite's return?"

Kite pulls away from the boy and stares intently into Gon's eyes. "...I guess it's still hard for me to accept Kite's return." Gon admits, averting his gaze from Kite. Though Kite was reborn, Gon can't help to believe it was too good to be true. The teen still felt like he failed his friend.

"Gon," Kite's gentle voice calls out. She reaches her hand out towards Gon, "in time you'll learn to accept what I've become. It was difficult for me to cope with my form at first but eventually I learned to accept it. Can you accept me as I am now?"

Gon looks at Kite's hand for a long moment before finally meeting her gaze. "...Okay," Gon hums with a nod of his head before accepting the other's hand. Kite smiles and helps Gon up to his feet. "I promise, Kite, I won't let anything happen to you again!" Gon smiles widely, his tears no longer flowing. "And I will accept you as you are!"

Kite closes her eyes and hums in satisfaction. "Hurry now, Ging and I are still waiting," Kite says before she fell through the floor.

"Kite!" Gon gasps in surprise.

"Well done, you have overcame one of your troubles," the old man says. "Now let's meet your next friend."

Gon took a deep breath. That was a lot for the teen to take in. When this is all over, Gon notes to hug the actual Kite until he's sick of the boy and punches Gon away. His chest felt lighter now.

Gon felt a sudden chill creep up his spine. Someone is standing very close behind him. VERY CLOSE. The teen immediately leaps up to the air and lands a few feet away from the figure.

"Hisoka." Gon mutters, giving the other a stern look.

"Oh, Gon, don't look at me like that-" Hisoka coos while hugging himself, "-Or I won't be able to control myself."

"Whoa, he sure is an odd fellow," the elder cups his own chin and looks at Hisoka's odd appearance up and down. "The youth now a days sure get odder and odder as the years go by-"

"~My, my," Hisoka interrupts, already standing at close proximity with the elder. The old man doesn't flinch nor cower away. Though he is surprised by Hisoka's speed. "Another strong being to add to my collection," Hisoka licks his own bottom lip. "How about you play with me for a little while?"

Gon felt a very uncomfortable chill run all over his body.

"My sincere apologies-" The elder chuckles before disappearing before the magician's eyes, "-but your business is with the boy over there… whom I still have yet to learn his name."

"Darn, I was hoping for a little fun," Hisoka pouts before giving Gon his full attention. "Hello little fruit~" Hisoka greets with a wide smile. A deck of cards appear from a pink dust cloud and fall to Hisoka's hands. He shuffles the deck. "How have you been?"

Gon doesn't answer, instead he stands his ground.

"What's wrong, still don't trust me?"

"You haven't given me a reason to," Gon answers, narrowing his eyes at the other.

Hisoka chuckles, "how mean. You hurt me, Gon." Hisoka points his index finger towards the teen. "Don't you remember all those times I've helped you and your friends?" He asks as a series of different sized screens surround both of them. Each screen play a different scene of Gon's memories with Hisoka. The magician pulls a card out of his deck, an Ace of Clover. "Like the time I helped you get all six points?" He questions before launching his card at a screen. The now cracked screen plays the exact moment Hisoka returned Gon's number tags back at Zevil island, during the hunter exam.

"You punched me soon after!" Gon argues back. He points a finger accusingly at Hisoka. "You wouldn't accept your tag back, I wanted to take it from you fair and square!"

"Now, now, if anything I was only nourishing my unripe fruit," Hisoka pulls out a another card from his deck, a seventh Diamond. He licks it seductively. "If I didn't treat you the way I did, you would have never started training to strike me the way you did." Hisoka launched another card to a different screen. It played the time Gon fought against Hisoka at Heaven's arena.

Gon held his tongue. He did start training because he wanted to punch Hisoka and have him accept his tag back, but that's not the only reason. Gon wanted to become strong. He wanted to challenge strong people in the future. He also wanted to be in the same level as Killua.

"Oh~ remember the time when~" Hisoka points his finger towards a screen and motions it to come closer. The screen immediately moves to the magicians side. Even without the use of his Nen, Gon can tell Hisoka used his hubba bubba gum or his bungee rubber or whatever it was. "~We played dodge-ball together?" The screen played the moment Gon, Killua, and Hisoka huddled together to catch Razors ball. "I broke my nail for you too,"

The screens disappear, leaving the two surrounded in darkness once again. Gon tenses once Hisoka made his way towards the teen. His large hips sway from side to side. Gon felt himself tense. How is he suppose to fight Hisoka without his Nen? "Relax my feisty friend," Hisoka comes to a stop, being a few steps away from the teen, "I won't harm you until you've fully mastered your potential." Hisoka reaches his clawed hand out to the boy. "Won't you trust me?"

Gon subconsciously steps back one. He didn't trust Hisoka but nor does Gon distrust him? Hisoka has given the teen plenty of reasons why he should believe in the magician, and vise versa. The young hunter felt himself grow irritated. What should he do? Trust the magician or not?!

 _"Wariness is what's consuming you,"_ the elders voice whispers in Gon's head. _"Learn to read situations and intentions. Make a decisions because wariness will get you nowhere,"_

Gon swallows thickly and looks into Hisoka's playful eyes. "Well?" Hisoka questions with a slight tilt of his head. Gon takes a deep breath before taking the magician's hand in his. Hisoka chuckles before closing his eyes. He tightens his hold on Gon's hand while caressing it with his thumb. The teen cringes but doesn't pull away. "You never know what the cards hold for you, but you'll never know if you don't make a decision, a disclaimer for the future, Gon," Hisoka finally says before disappearing in a cloud of pink dust. Gon coughs and fans the dust away with his hand.

"...You know," the elder says, startling Gon from behind, "in all honesty, I believe you should still take high precautions on this jester. Though he does seem to have a point, he's helped you quite a number of times."

"When we first met at the hunter exam, Hisoka was killing contestants here and there. When I thought I was next he spared me. He said he wants me to grow up to be a fine hunter so we can battle in the future."

"I see," the elder shook his head disapprovingly. "Next time you two meet and he claims to want to help you, maybe you should flip a coin to make a quick decision!" The old man began to laugh at his own joke, but Gon didn't.

"Maybe I should do that?" Gon said, voicing out his thoughts.

"NO, NO! It was a joke, boy! Let's not get crazy!" The elder waved his hands frantically, as if trying to erase the thought away from Gon. Once Gon laughed apologetically, the elder shook his head. The teen takes things too seriously. "Now, time for your next friend," he said before disappearing.

* * *

Once the restroom door closed behind him, Illumi raises his fist. "I wait thirty minutes for you," Illumi softly punches the mint colored wall beside the door. "You have poor table manners," he punches the wall again with a little extra force. "You run your mouth over the most idiotic and simple things," he applies more force to his third strike. The wall now holds a small crater. "And you dare steal food from my plate?" Once he does his fourth and final strike, Illumi was elbow deep into the wall.

"I am not pleased," Illumi said to himself, stating the obvious. Though he did not let his features break out of it's poker face. The needles in his face didn't allow him to do much facial expressions anyway.

Illumi pulls away from the wall and dusts the debris from his tux's sleeve. He made his way to the sink. Turning the knobs, the assassin lets the cool water splash onto his hand. Whenever he felt the slightest bit of anger, Illumi would always run his hands in cold water to help numb out his temper. Why even today, Illumi took an ice, cold, shower because he did not want to attend his date with Leija. The action never really works, but Illumi is already used to how soothing the cool water felt against his skin. Now it's just a habit.

After a minute or so, Illumi turns the knobs off and shook the water from his hands. He doesn't bother drying them, they'll dry by themselves eventually. He sighs and looks at himself in the mirror.

Not even an hour into their date and Illumi is about ready to smash his skull onto the wall, and then do the same to his date. Alright, so the first five minutes were neutral. Leija is fairly tall and skinny, has clear blue eyes and light freckles on her cheeks, and has lovely locks of blonde hair with brown ends. Illumi's got to admit, his mother knew how to pick a lovely woman… that's about the only thing she's good at though.

Leija loves to talk and talk and talk. She recently counted all the freckles on her body, 214. ISN'T THAT EXCITING? Her cats love to wait for her while she showers. ISN'T THAT THE CUTEST THING? Oh, and let's not forget how much she loves to eat. SHE DOESN'T GAIN A POUND! Honestly this woman never seems to stop talking. She even chews with her mouth open while talking. Illumi took everything in him not to smack her mouth shut. Not only that, she took food from his plate. Who does that on the first date? Illumi doesn't mind sharing, but God damn. He barely met this woman!

Illumi just wants to throttle her. He want's to snap her neck or effortlessly rip her heart out. Well Illumi is craving to hear her scream in agony. Maybe a slow painful death will do.

The assassin closes his eyes shut and sighs. No, he can't harm Leija. Kikyo will throw a fit if Illumi killed his date. He's just going to have to bare it a little longer.

Once his hands were dry enough, Illumi pulls out his phone. Two text messages from Hisoka and one from his needleman. Shocker, Killua slaughtered more of his men. These damn puppets of Illumi's aren't getting much done. Perhaps the assassin needs to find a different use for his Needlemen. They aren't able to perform their task without Illumi being there to hold their hand. Maybe the assassin should rely on someone who isn't under his control. Finding an ally might be tricky considering that Hisoka is his only ally. Illumi can't rely on the sadists with another task, especially when it involves his brother.

That's when it hit him. Why not use his personal butlers? Gustav would certainly perform his tasks without any trouble whatsoever. After his date is over, Illumi is going to have to speak with him. Of course Gustav wouldn't deny his request, but Illumi still has to hear his employe out. Maybe Gustav will suggest strategies in Killua's capture?

Illumi smiles to himself. Finally, at least something good came out of tonight. Soon he'll be able to see his beloved brother. Hopefully Illumi will be able to recruit all of his siblings by the end of the month and start fresh with them. The assassin felt giddy from the thought. He can't wait!

He opens the sadists text message. All your victims of the day have been taken care of. Oh, and I followed instructions… well, most of it anyway~ It was sent ten minutes ago. The second message was sent two minutes ago. Soooooo~ how is your little date going? Did you scare her away yet?

Instead of responding, Illumi dials Hisoka's number and presses the phone against his ear. He listens intently until the other pics up. "I dislike her." Illumi simply says, not giving Hisoka the opportunity to greet him through the phone.

"You poor Dear," Hisoka says, sympathetically. "Unfortunately you caught me on a bad time, I was about to shower-"

"-She is intolerable," Illumi interrupts, ignoring Hisoka completely. "When she laughs, it's loud and obnoxious. She sounds like a horse. When she talks, it's usually a long story about something small and uninteresting. She won't even pause to take a breath. She also-" Illumi continues to complain and drops a few insults here and there. "Hisoka, I'm about near ending her life-"

"-Illumi. Take a breath." Hisoka cuts in, voice stern and direct.

The assassin held his tongue, surprised by Hisoka's tone, and took a few deep breaths. It did calm him down some, but not entirely.

"Alright, now hear me out," Hisoka stretches his arms over his head. Before Illumi called, the sadist was stripping from his clothing and about to hop into the shower. It looks like he won't do much cleansing tonight. He is now lying on his bed face up, still naked. "Your mother didn't pick your date for nothing. Annoying as she is, she may have some unique qualities to her."

"You're not wrong. When I took her hand, she had calluses, her weapon of choice might be a sword"

"Or she's a gymnast," Hisoka suggests.

Illumi cups his own chin, deep in thought. "Perhaps. I still haven't had the chance to ask her about her abilities."

"Hm~ slip your mind?"

"Of course not, she just wouldn't shut up," Illumi leans his back against the wall.

"Poor Dear, would you like me to sooth your troubles away?"

"...I would appreciate it if you don't," Illumi answers, earning a chuckle from the other.

"Don't worry, Doll. The night will be over soon. You know the best part about dates is getting to know the person. Now that you got to know her, you don't have to arrange another date with her."

"I understand the concept of dating, Hisoka, and you're right. The date will be over very soon," Illumi runs his hand inside his tux's inner pockets.

"Hm~ Do you plan on doing something to her?" Hisoka asks, liking the slight change in Illumi's voice. The assassin is becoming a lot like him. Hisoka wonders if Illumi realizes this too.

"Of course not," Illumi pulls out a small, silver, flask. "I'm just going to check for myself if she's Zoldyck material."

Hisoka hums in response. He felt himself get hard. Oh how he loves it when Illumi talks "dirty" to him. "How will you do that?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Illumi says, screwing the bottle open and taking a whiff at it. Scentless, like water. He drizzles a small amount onto the sink. Clear, like water. Illumi takes gulp from the liquid. He licks his lips. "Tasteless," he mumbles to himself.

"Awe~ Can you give me a hint?" Hisoka pleads. He presses his ear against the phone. "Lumi~" He coos before the other hung up on him. "Jerk." he curses before letting his phone slip off his fingers and onto the bed. "You interrupt me with your problems, and you don't even have the courtesy to tell me of your plans?" Hisoka pouts. "I'm starting to think you're not a very good friend, Lumi,"

A small smile spreads on his cheeks. "Well, at least I'm getting a kick out of your problems" Hisoka pushes himself off the bed and made his way into the bathroom. "I wonder," Hisoka turns the knobs, letting the hot water pour from the shower stall and onto his body, "will Illumi actually find someone to wed?" He hums in wonder and delight. The access water beneath him mixes with his victims blood. "Of course, lending him a hand is what a good friend should do, although~" Hisoka chuckles, "you, yourself, did say we weren't friends~"

Hisoka's chuckle becomes darker as ideas came to mind. Oh what will he do when Illumi does get a fiance? Will Hisoka steal her away? Perhaps, perhaps not. Oh the fun! Hisoka can't wait to see the anger in his little assassins face. He simply can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! It was super complicating to write this. My friend gave me the idea on how Gon should approach these people. I might have trouble with Gon's approach of Pitou and Killua. Not so much knuckles though. OH and by the way, I mentioned to Pitou as "he" instead of "she." That's cause I am not sure oh his gender, not even the HxH wiki knew his gender. I was going to write "they" and "them" originally but before I knew it, I wrote "he" and got tooo lazy to fix it.
> 
> SO what do you think Hisoka is going to do? How will he sabotage Illumi's dating? How will Gon face his next images? And why is Leija so annoying!? DX LEave a review! share this around.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have chapter one! What do you think of it so far? Leave your reviews! Let me just say again that i am not a frequent updater. So please bare with me! Thank you! :D


End file.
